


Ladies of Riverdale Kinky Smut Prompt Fills

by stealthficcer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Canon compliant ages, Creampie, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Multi, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, SERIOUSLY READ AT OWN RISK, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Here are my fills from the delightful Ladies of Riverdale Kinky Smut Prompts!





	1. Veronica/Nick: Roofied, filmed, anal, humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica has no idea she was a victim of Nick St. Claire's roofies until a video of her extremely out of it getting her ass plowed starts circulating around to all the students of Riverdale High.
> 
> Bonus points for Nick dirty talking the whole video and calling her a slut as he zooms in on her hole leaking his cream at the end.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/12/21/620/20394532.gif)

**********  
**********  
**********

For the past few days, Veronica had noticed she was getting a lot of sly looks and whispers in the halls at school, but she really didn’t think much of it. She was a Lodge, people always stared. It came with the territory. 

Of course that was before Ginger commented snidely about knowing she’d see a sex tape of Veronica’s leaked some day.

Feeling a cold fist of dread in her stomach, Veronica rushed home and locked herself in her room. Logging onto the unofficial school message board (the one no one from the school staff moderated), it didn’t take her long to find what everyone was talking about. 

_**Ronnie Gets Railed!** _

_**Veronica Lodge Anal Slut!** _

She didn’t recognize the bedroom in the video still, but she could tell that the naked girl was indeed herself. A little younger, probably from around the time she’d moved to Riverdale. 

Oh God, she really didn’t want to press play, didn’t want to know who had violated her trust by filming her and then choosing to put it online.

Back then she had been making some terrible choices, so she knew of at least a few suspects off the top of her head.

Taking a deep breath, Veronica clicked play, knowing she would have to face this sooner or later.

The footage was shaky, as the cameraman was also busy fucking.

“Yeah, that’s right. I know you want it. Who’s gonna fuck you like this in that little shit hole town you’re going to?”

Nick. She’d know his voice anywhere.

On screen, she saw that her shoulders and cheek were resting on the comforter, a dazed look on her face as she moaned softly. Nick was behind her, his cock pounding in and out of her reddened asshole as she perched on her knees, naked, save for her heels and pearls. 

“Fuck yeah, take my cock. No better going away gift for a slut than a blown out asshole.”

Veronica covered her mouth in horror. She barely remembered her going away party, but she remembered other girls telling her she’d gotten black out drunk and demanded “goodbye spankings.” In her hungover daze, she reasoned that was the reason her ass hurt, but now…

Now it was clear Nick had drugged her and raped her ass.

Each time he thrust into her, his hips clapped against her heart shaped ass, making the cheeks jiggle. Occasionally, she would moan or squeal, but it was hard to really hear over Nick’s ongoing lewd commentary.

“You’ll thank me when you get to your new school. The boys will love you, so eager to spread your legs and let anyone inside you after a few drinks.”

There was a change of camera angles as he set the phone down on the bedside table so as to free up his hands. A sharp slap rang out as he smacked her ass. “Always such a juicy booty, V… everytime I fuck it your cunt just drools…”

Oh God, she’d never let him fuck her ass. He’d done this more than once?

Veronica watched as she shifted slightly on the bed, which caused Nick to grab a handful of her hair and pull her head back. Her mouth fell open as she panted, cheeks flushed, eyes half closed, shaking arms finding purchase on the bedding.

In this position, the camera could capture her tits bouncing with each rough thrust into her bowels. 

“Shoulda brought a friend, let him use your cunt,” he grunted, snatching up the camera again as his pace increased. “You fucking slut! You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing my cock and ahhh!”

She could tell from his jerky movements and grunts that he had come.

Probably without a condom.

Nick hated condoms.

After a minute, he withdrew his bare cock from her inflamed and gaping asshole, zooming in on the hot, sticky seed beginning to spill out of her irritated hole. Her thighs shone slick with the remains of her own orgasm, cunt twitching as Nick’s cum continued to pour over her sex.

On screen, Veronica was once again collapsed on the bed, laying there in a daze. Nick gave her bubble butt a slap and chuckled, “You’re a great ass fuck, V, but getting a little well used for my taste!”

The camera focused again on her puffy asshole.

“Look at it twitching like a hungry little mouth. I think it wants more cock…”

The video cut out then.

Veronica stared at the screen in horror.

Everyone on the message board had probably seen her asshole raped.

Oh God… the comments were on…

_Always knew she was a slut._

_What do you expect from a Lodge?_

_She might have a fucked out cumbucket for an asshole but I’d still do her!_

_All bean bags like it up the ass_

_Trash!_

_Geeze, guess I should have shot higher than a Sticky Maple!_

_Did you see how wet her snatch was!_

_Fuck, i wanna get in her!_

_This is a chick that would be up for a gangbang!_

_I bet you could fuck that asscut and not feel the sides!_

_Veronica Lodge… More like Very Loose!_

Swallowing back her tears, Veronica closed her laptop.

All that she had built for herself in this new town wouldn’t matter now that this video was out there. Her reputation was ruined.

She was ruined.


	2. Veronica/BlackHood/Any: GloryHole/Blackmail/Creampies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Hood finds out Veronica use to work Glory Holes back in New York and threatens to reveal video proof to the town unless she goes to an address and services ever cock that pops through the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/03/12/620/20818189.gif)   
> 

As Veronica perched on the cracked toilet seat in the dingy bathroom of the Southside truck stop, she internally cursed Nick St. Clair and his damn cameras. Sure, she and her friends had been stupid, going to those glory holes and sucking random cocks, but she hadn’t known there was a camera!

How the Black Hood had gotten the footage from Nick was a mystery, but she’d received a package from the masked man. In it had been images of herself servicing cocks at a club glory hole and a note that read:

_To Hiram’s Whore Daughter,_  
Unless you want the whole town to see several unedited hours of you sucking and fucking strangers’ cocks, you will go to the Long Haul truck stop on Wednesday at 5pm and do what you’re best at until 2am. I expect enthusiasm like I see on the tapes. Wear something sexy.  
The Black Hood. 

She couldn’t let those videos get out, it would ruin her. So, she did what the note said. When she got to the truck stop, she’d peeked into the bathroom stalls until she found the glory hole and another note.

_Little Lodge Slut,_  
You came. Good girl. I bet you’re just drooling at the thought of all the cock you’ll get to taste tonight. Take off your dress. You can keep the lingerie and heels on. Have fun guessing which one I am  
The Black Hood. 

Veronica felt far more exposed in only her Louboutin heels, LaPearla Panties, bra, garter belt and stockings, but she again followed the instructions. She wished there were at least seat liners to sit on, but alas, no. It was a rather filthy place, probably chosen for that very reason.

It wasn’t long before she heard someone enter the next stall and she saw dark washed blue jeans. Clearly, he was not there to pee, as he immediately opened his fly and fished his cock out, aiming for the hole instead of the toilet. The fat cock poked through the hole and Veronica gingerly knelt on the grimy tile.

She’d forgotten to bring a towel.

Reluctantly, she parted her glossy lips and gave the head of his dick a lick - he was clean at least - before opening her lips and engulfing the fleshy head. Her fingers delicately circled the base as she began to bob, using hips and tongue to pleasure him.

The moan that escaped the man told her it was working.

Hollowing her cheeks, she alternated suction and licks as she moved. Veronica could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth as he tried to push deeper, but the wall only let him go so far. When she took him deeper, she coughed, forcing herself not to gag as his cock slid down her throat.

She repeated her actions again and again; deep throat, release, breathe, lick, deep throat…

Frankly, it could be almost meditative.

Eventually, she could tell he was getting close and pulled back to suckle at the tip, tongue lashing the little slit as her hand worked his spit slick shaft. The more he moaned, the harder she sucked, until he came, seed shooting against the back of her throat and onto her tongue and she had to swallow frantically.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped as she held him in her mouth as he began to soften. Without another word, he pulled back from the hole, zipped up and left.

Veronica stayed on her knees, face burning with shame and reached a hand between her legs. Her panties were soaked and she moaned herself as she rubbed her swollen clit. She knew she shouldn’t be getting off on this, but she couldn’t help it.

Only moments later, a second cock appeared, big and black. “Suck it, slut,” the man ordered as Veronica went about the same motions as before. This time, it was impossible not to gag, but she fought through it, letting the contractions of her throat massage his cock. He seemed to like that, but eventually ordered, “Gimme your pussy.”

While she had been sucking his cock, Veronica had continued to masturbate, so his demand made her moan. She didn’t want to cheat, but… She really didn’t have a choice.

Shakily, she stood and lowered her panties before turning and backing her cunt onto the big, unknown dick. “Oh!” she gasped, planting her hands on the far wall as she felt him stretching her open.

“Shit, that’s a juicy cunt!” the man said, and she could hear his hips hitting the wall as he tried to fuck her deeper. “C’mon, girl, ride it!”

“I got it, baby,” she cooed, rocking back on his cock, moving one hands to tease her clit as she rode him. Each time she pushed back, she could feel her round ass cheeks slap against the wall. Veronica arched her back, so each movement allowed him to enter her fairly deeply.

She’d always gotten off on the power she felt at glory holes. Men helpless, only able to come if she let them, unable to fuck her… it was all in her hands.

Her orgasm hit hard and fast, making her cry out as her cunt spasmed around a strangers’ throbbing cock. It pushed him over the edge too and Veronica’s eyes went wide as she felt him dump a load into her cunt, her orgasmic contractions sucking a lot of the spunk up into her womb.

The man pulled out and left as soon as he filled her with his seed. As she stood there, panting, cum began to leak down her thighs.

In seven hours, Veronica sucked or fucked over three dozen cocks, accepting their loads in either her mouth or cunt. She came multiple times herself, feeling dirty, used and exhausted by the time 2am rolled around.

Her final visitor had gotten off in her cunt, which was sloppy and full of cum by that point. He stuck a $5 bill through the hole and advised, “Good enthusiasm, but you’re almost too loose to enjoy.”

Veronica stood there in shock, money clutched in her hand.

She knew that voice.

Daddy.

She showered for a long time when she got home.

The next morning, she woke still aching and sore, to find that the Black Hood had released the videos from New York anyways… along with new video from last night.

Video that showed both her stall and the one containing the men.

The Black Hood had been masked of course, but she recognized many Serpents and Ghoulies, Sheriff Minnetta, Chuck Clayton, some of her teachers, the old man who managed the bank and, of course, her father. 

Her father, who thought her cunt was barely worth $5.

Veronica knew that her reputation in town would now be worth even less than that.


	3. Cheryl/SugarMan: Bondage/Noncon/JingleJangle/filmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni comes across a strange video titled "Taking her innocence" aka Cheryl's virginity was taken from her by the Sugarman as a message for Clifford Blossom...This is what happens when you cross him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2017/12/18/620/18814675.gif)

“The little whore wants it bad.”

When she’d opened the video file, Toni hadn’t known what was on it. Well, she’d figured it was the Sugarman doing something awful, but seeing Cheryl on the screen had been a surprise.

Cheryl, naked, save for a delicate white bra with pink flowers and a blindfold, her hands bound above her head. She was shifting on the blue blanket beneath her, cheeks flushed, little sighs and moans escaping her red lips. 

The camera, in the hand of the Sugarman, panned over her body and one of his big hands caught Cheryl’s leg, pulling her slender thighs apart to reveal her neat little pussy, a small, manicured tuff of red curls above her mound. Thick fingers parted her tightly closed lips, revealing a pretty, flushed cunt glistening with copious juices.

“I bet you’ve been waiting to tap this,” the man laughed, rubbing a finger over Cheryl’s slit. “But you fucked up, Cliff, so I’m plucking this little Cherry Blossom.”

Cheryl let out a high moan, her hips moving against his finger. Toni felt very uncomfortable as she realized exactly what this was, but also a little turned on and she hated herself a bit for that.

“So responsive,” the Sugarman growled, tugging the bra cups down to let Cheryl’s perky little tits pop free. Her pink nipples were rock hard and she keened as he tugged them.

“Testing a little private concoction… I’m liking the results,” he said, setting the camera down to get a good shot of Cheryl while freeing him to move between her legs. He ran a hand over her smooth stomach. “Of course, some of the hormones that are making her so needy increase fertility…”

The Sugarman was hung. When he pulled out his hard cock and slapped it against Cheryl’s belly, the length of it reached her navel. He used the head to prod at her wet slit, making her moan.

Toni shifted in her seat, squeezing her thighs together, feeling her heart race as she watched the huge dick work its way into Cheryl’s tiny, virgin hole. It was clearly a tight fit and Cheryl winced and whimpered, but the Sugarman didn’t really seem to care.

“Nothing better than a tight little virgin twat,” the man said as the head of his cock finally lodged inside Cheryl. He grabbed the camera, focusing on the junction of Cheryl’s thighs, zooming in on the puffy little pussy lips stretched obscenely around his fat cock.

Without warning, he snapped his hips forward, thrusting deeply into Cheryl, making her wail as he brutally tore through her maidenhead.

The camera returned to its spot and the Sugarman leaned over the gasping girl. He began to move, setting a fast pace, fucking her hard and deep. Cheryl whimpered and groaned, but those sounds soon morphed into needy moans as her pain became drugged up pleasure. 

“Look at those tits,” he grunted, clearly enjoying the way they bounced and jiggled. “You missed out on this one, Cliff.” His hand slid between their bodies.

“Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!” Cheryl panted, then suddenly arched under him, legs shaking where they were wrapped around his hips.

The Sugarman groaned himself. “Fuck. The little slut just came. Such a hot, juicy cunt… I may have to play with her again.”

Wet squelches and slaps were caught by the camera’s microphone as he continued to pound away at Cheryl. Eventually, he went still and moaned, breathing hard. 

Again, he grabbed the camera, focusing on Cheryl’s cunt as he pulled out. His dick was covered in frothy cum, a hint of pink to it here or there. Her cunt was red from abuse and gaped just a bit as cum oozed out.

“Whore’s first creampie,” he said, then added, “You fuck with me again and I’ll do much worse.”

Watching the screen go dark, Toni say frozen, her own pussy throbbing, aching for attention. She didn’t know what to do with the tape…

She’d decide after she got herself off.

Hating herself a bit, Toni slid a hand into her shorts as she hit replay…


	4. Toni/Serpents- gangbang, dub/noncon, degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni takes up Jughead's offer to return to the Serpents, but her role is a bit different than it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2014/02/02/460/4891640.gif)

“I talked to the guys and they will only accept you back if…”

“Anything,” Toni said, fists clenched by her sides. “I fucked up and I’m sorry. I know I have to make up for violating our rules. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Jughead nodded to her and said, “Okay. Till they feel you’ve paid enough, you’re Open Season.”

Toni’s eyes widened. “What? That’s not actually a… Hey!”

Strong arms encircled her waist, lifting Toni off of her feet. She kicked, but her legs were grabbed, rough hands yanking off her boots.

“Guys!” She yelped, wriggling, but unable to escape. Her jean shorts slipped down her legs, leaving her lower body bare, save a little green cotton thong. “Open Season isn’t a thing! It’s just a story!”

They went still suddenly. “You said anything,” Tonka, one of the bigger men sneered. “You breaking your word again, Traitor?”

Oh God. If she did, they would never, never let her back in. If she didn’t agree to be the gang cum dump, she would lose them forever.

She couldn’t lose the Serpents.

“Open Season,” Toni agreed softly and they returned to action, stripping her of all her clothes. Some of them pawed at her body, groping her tits and ass, rubbing her carefully shaved cunt. Her cheeks burned and it only got worse when she saw several men and women with her phones out, filming and texting others to come join the fun,

Kraken produced a bottle of oil and drizzled it over her body. He massaged it on her breasts until they shone in the low light of the room and the friction caused her nipples to grow hard. He worried the little brown buds, smirking as he told her, “Been waiting on this since your dance.”

Ew.

But the other men didn’t seem disgusted, as there were many murmurs of agreement. 

“Follow us,” Rigs ordered as he dropped her back onto her feet. “Get down on you knees, slut.”

God damn, Toni thought, sinking to her hands and knees, feeling even smaller when surrounded by the larger men. Jughead was hanging back, watching as they moved into the sort of lounge room, where there were a few battered couches and an ottoman.

She wasn’t led to the couch, though.

Instead, Tall Boy wound a hand into her hair and pulled her up onto her knees as the men encircled her. In this position, she was eye level with their zippers as they were lowered to reveal hard cocks. Honestly, seeing all of those flushed, fat dicks and knowing she was going to have to take them all (and more) was a little daunting, but Toni swallowed her pride and wrapped her delicate hands around two of them, wrapping her lips around the head of the guy in front of her.

“Suck it,” someone demanded. “None of this kissing the tip shit!”

Hands grabbed her head and dragged her forward, the cock ramming into her throat. Toni gagged, hands flailing until they were forcibly wrapped around two cocks, as the Serpent fucking her face pumped in and out of her mouth, going faster and faster.

“Not a bad cock sucker considering she ain’t had dick in a while!”

“I heard she got a lot of practice before hooking up with that hot little Northside cunt.”

Embarrassingly, Toni felt her neglected pussy growing wet as she adjusted to the oral abuse and listened to the men insult her. Wanting to impress, she worked her tongue against his shaft, tasting precum and hearing his occasional moans. The cocks in her hands were dripping too, making it easier for her to jerk them off. 

A slap between her legs made her squeal. Someone snapped, “You don’t get to cum now, whore!”

There was no warning when the cock exploded in her mouth, flooding it with cum. Ropes leaked out of the corners of Toni’s mouth and dropped onto her breasts before the cock left her mouth and she could gasp for air. 

“I think she’s having fun, boys!”

Her head was once again grabbed and she was forced to hold still as two men moved in. She could see and hear them jacking their cocks over her face and it wasn’t long before she felt the first rope of cum hit her cheek, then more striped her neck and lips and clumped in her eyelashes. More and more, it just kept coming, like they had been storing it up for her.

“Nasty bitch!” someone laughed as she felt the cum rolling down her body.

Not nasty enough to keep them away, because only a moment later, Crank was stuffing his big, pierced dick into her throat. 

This time, as she sucked and jerked off her fellow Serpents, Toni felt a big boot wedge itself between her thighs, raising to press against her clit. “Ride it, like the little whore you are, but don’t you dare cum.”

Knowing she had no option, Toni began to roll her hips, humping the leather boot. The additional stimulation made her gasp and moan, occasionally shuddering and whimpering, to the delight of the others.

Time kind of went fuzzy about then and later Toni would realize someone had sprinkled fucking Jingle Jangle on their dick before fucking her face. It wasn’t a full dose, just enough to make her a little horny and dazed.

Still, it didn’t completely dull the shame she felt as being used as little more than a cum dumpster by men she had known she was a little girl. She didn’t think Cheryl could ever understand why she needed to do this. If she wasn’t a Serpent… she didn’t know who she was.

What Cheryl didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

Even dazed and a bit high, Toni knew what was coming when she was roughly bent over the ottoman. 

“Fuck!” she shrieked as someone slammed his cock home without warning, rough denim rubbing against her thighs, his open fly biting at her ass.

“Shut her up,” he grunted and Toni’s mouth fell open in shock and shame when she recognized her uncle’s voice. She could protest though, as Ratchet grabbed at her head and made use of her mouth.

For some reason, she’d never considered Thomas might be involved in this, but… it was far too late to back out now.

“Traitor!”

“Slut!”

“Look at this little jizz guzzler go!”

“Good thing you’re banging that Northside Tramp, cause ain’t no guy gonna be able to get any pleasure from your useless fuck hole when we’re done!”

As the Serpents jeered at her, Uncle Thomas held her hips, pounding into her again and again, muttering under his breath.

As humiliated as she was, Toni found a new low when her uncle grunted and emptied his balls deep inside her… especially when she moaned and shivered with physical pleasure. 

Another Serpent quickly replaced Thomas, commenting, “Shit, look at that creamy hole!”

For fuck knew how long, Toni found herself trapped in a cycle of sucking and fucking, big cocks stabbing into her slick cunt or sliding down her throat. She couldn’t focus on much else beyond breathing around the multiple dicks… and so when she came, cunt gushing around Tall Boy’s cock, it was a shock.

The guys got a big kick out of that.

“I think the bitch is having too much fun!” Tall Boy shouted, yanking his cock out of her still twitching, fuck gaped hole. Toni could feel cum mixed with her own juices oozing out of her pussy, sliding down her sticky thighs. “What you got to say for yourself, girl?”

She was given a brief reprieve from face fucking and gasped for breath, cheeks red. She knew what they wanted from her. “Please keep fucking me,” she managed to say. “I want all your cocks!”

A roar of approval went up and Tall Boy slapped her ass, making her body rock. “You want more cock… Beg for it up your shitter!”

Toni winced as she felt blunt fingers probing at her tightest hole. “Please, she whimpered. “Please use my slutty little asshole, Tall Boy. Ain’t had a cock up there in so long. Stretch me open and treat me like I deserve!” 

Standing behind her, Tall Boy fisted his cock and forced several inches into Toni’s dry ass, making her shriek in pain. Thankfully, he pulled back and squirted some lube into her battered hole, but the initial pain left her shaking. Even with the lube, she shuddered as he thrust back into her asshole. Something definitely felt wrong back there, but when she might have said something, Crow decided he wanted her mouth again.

She didn’t dare try to come up for air as the fat cock jammed into her throat. It was a blessed distraction from Tall Boy’s thick cock pounding her asshole, brutalizing her, his full balls slapping her clit with each thrust. The spitroasting was so brutal her eyes rolled back into her head and her arms grew weak. The only things holding her up were the cocks in her mouth and ass and Tall Boy’s hands on her hips.

“Someone get in her cunt!”

The big men easily shifted her and Kraken lay on the ottoman, Tall Boy forcing Toni to straddle him so he could push up into her cunt. The two men filled her so completely, cocks pistoning in and out of her in rhythm. 

“Oh my God,” she wailed before Smokey fed his dick to her.

The three big men sawed away at Toni’s holes, using her roughly, having total control over her. It was overwhelming.

Unfortunately for her, the Serpents seemed to like this air tight configuration and as they came, they tagged another member in. During the fifth or sixth exchange, Shotgun’s dick slipped right past her pussy and he began fucking up into her by now sloppy ass. Toni was slumped on his chest, moaning and whimpering softly, so she really wasn’t paying attention.

Sasquatch huffed and crossed his arms disgruntled that her ass was occupied, though this didn’t stop him for long. Dazed, Toni didn’t understand when she felt his hands on her ass and his cock sliding between her cheeks… and then pushing at the swollen rim of her ass.

“No!” she yelped, but to no avail. The man snarled and shoved the blunt head of his cock into her beside Shotgun. Both men were well endowed and their combined girth stretched her previously tight hold almost unbelievably. “Won’t fit! Won’t fit!” she gasped over and over as they fucked her together.

Both men came not long after, flooding Toni’s ass with cum. When they were done, Toni was limp between them, resembling nothing more than a used up cum dump. Fresh cum poured from her raw, puffy asshole and her well fucked and swollen cunt.

Toni was vaguely aware of the sound of phone cameras capturing her well used state. She groaned as more hands grabbed her and a hard cock pushed into her sore cunt. Strong hands held her waist, bouncing her on his dick.

“Dick loving dyke,” Mustang sneered, stepping forward, his jean clad legs straddling the ottoman. Toni was vaguely aware of his cock pressing against her back before she was shoved over to lay on Brick’s chest. There was jostling as the two men positioned their legs, but soon Toni found herself lifted up, turned and then dropped back down onto both dicks.

This time in her pussy.

Toni wailed wordlessly, hands flailing until her arms were grabbed. Brick and Mustang began to move in sync, making her sweat and cum covered body bounce.

“Oh fuck,” she managed to babble, but her open mouth invited Sarge’s cock. She felt disgusting and filthy, but that didn’t seem to stop them. In fact, they seemed to like her disheveled state.

A broken half sob escaped Toni when she felt a cock poking at her tender, fucked out asshole. Between the cum and lube, he thrust into her broken in hole easily, inspire of having to jostle for position with the two cocks in her pussy. Toni grunted, her hips rocking as all the cocks pounded her again and again and again…

“Ahhh!” she screams around Sarge’s cock, not sure what happened. All she knew was that something had made her ass feel like it had exploded. “Wha…”

“Feel that, slut? You got two fat cocks in each of your used up holes.”

Unable to deal with that knowledge, Toni’s eyes rolled back in her head and blessed unconsciousness took over.

* * *

When she woke up, it was quiet. Toni moaned and shifted, wincing as her skin stuck to the ottoman. 

“About time.”

She recognized Jughead’s voice and rasped. “We good?”

“Not yet,” he told her, walking over and rolling her onto her belly. The change of position caused Toni’s cunt and ass to release a flood of cum to join the puddle already underneath her body.

There was no resistance as Jughead pushed into Toni’s sloppy asshole, just wet squelching and slurping as he pumped in and out of her. Toni lay limp on the ottoman, feeling her ass jiggle.

“Every week,” Jughead breathed. “Thursday nights, this is your life.”

The sounds of the rough assfucking filled the room and Toni sniffled. “Okay.”

“You know you deserve this.”

“I know,” Toni agreed, a tear rolling down her cheek as Jughead added his load to the mess already filling her stretched out and cum filled holes.


	5. Toni/Jughead: AnalSlut/Cheating/Creampie/Gape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Jughead's initiation into the serpents Toni's ass has been his favorite place to warm his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/02/08/620/20661216.gif)

One of the perks of being Serpent royalty was the… access to willing partners. Sure, Jughead loved Betty, but the girl had some hang ups and ran hot and cold. Sometimes, all he wanted was a warm hole to get off in.

Enter Toni Topaz. The girl was dynamite in the sack and didn’t think of it as cheating on Cheryl because he was Serpent King. To her, that meant he was owed her fealty and ass.  
God, he really loved her ass. The pert, curvy cheeks filled out whatever pants or panties she wore and bounced so prettily on his dick. 

Today, her uncle was out, so they were using his trailer. Jughead was sitting on the bed, Toni on his lap, riding his cock like a champ.

Her hips rolled and swiveled, asshole hugging his dick, clenching and relaxing as though massaging him as he fucked up into her.

“Holy shit, Topaz,” her groaned, slapping her ass. “You can’t get enough up your ass, can you?”

The girl laughed. “Mmm, can’t help it. I’m a sucker for anal.”

“An anal slut, you mean,” he said, watching his pale cock disappear into her tanned ass again and again. “I’m not the one who dragged you into the toilet stall at school, asshole already lubed!”

“Busted!” she said with a smirk, then lifted herself off his cock, arching her back and pulling her cheeks apart to show off her gaping, puffy asshole and flushed, dripping pussy. “What can I say, you know how to use that dick.”

Smirking, Jughead yanked her back down onto his cock, making her wail with pleasure as he snapped his hips up again and again, fucking into her like a jackhammer as his hand slid around to roughly rub her clit.

Her orgasm hit hard, spraying out of her onto the bedding. When her ass spasmed, it pulled Jughead over the edge and he grunted, pumping a load of cum deep into Toni’s well fucked hole.

The smell of sex filled the trailer as they caught their breath. Toni was still rocking languidly, his cock churning up the cum inside her. After a fuck, he liked to sit like this, her warm ass just holding him for a while. 

Toni’s phone buzzed and she picked it up. “Hey, baby.” 

As he listened to Toni chat with Cheryl, Jughead texted Betty.

Her mother had apparently done something to piss her off again and he sat back to read her barrage of texts, enjoying the occasional squeeze from Toni’s ass.


	6. Toni/Hiram: Noncon/Punishment/Anal/Degraded/Gaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hiram gets the faberge egg back he punishes Toni for stealing it by making her go through an entire day of school with it shoved up her butt before returning to him to be his sex slave for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/01/23/620/20576882.gif)

When she was grabbed, bound and blindfolded, Toni Topaz came to the disquieting realization that there was more than one group that could be behind the abduction. Could be the Ghoulies because they were assholes of the highest order. Could be the Serpents looking to teach her a lesson for breaking the code. Could be Penelope Blossom, trying to scare her away from Cheryl. Could be Hiram Lodge because he was a shady mother fucker….

“You have caused me quite a bit of trouble, young lady.”

Behind the blindfold, Toni rolled her eyes. Hiram it is. Great.

The man himself yanked the blindfold off her eyes and Toni blinked as her vision cleared. She was in his office, on her knees, her hands and ankles still tied. Two goons flanked her and Hiram was leaning against his desk...the damn Faberge egg in his hand.

Tipping her chin up, Toni scowled, “I’d think a ‘businessman’ like you would be used to having shit stolen.”

He actually chuckled.

“That is exactly why I can not allow anyone to take what’s mine,” he said, rising and passing the egg from hand to hand. “This egg, though very valuable, is worth far more to me than money. It is valuable because it is mine. If I allow someone to take what’s mine without repercussion… well, that would make me look weak and that is unacceptable.”

Toni sneered at him. “You can’t pin anything on….”

“Oh, I can, but I’m not interested in going to the police,” Hiram said as he strolled toward her. Toni felt the goons beside her tense and that made her very uneasy. “Jail...that doesn’t seem to be an effective way of dealing with troublemakers around here. If it didn’t work for Andrews, chances are, you wouldn’t learn your lesson there.”

Hiram snapped his fingers and the goons dragged her toward the couch bending her over the back of it. Immediately, Toni was hit with how vulnerable she was as the men easily held her in place, ignoring her struggles.

“Let go of me, you Assholes!” she shouted and Hiram snorted. Before she even knew what was happening, her shorts and panties had been yanked down around her knees and a firm hand slapped her ass with painful force. She tried to close her legs to hide how wet her cunt was from the fact that she had been masturbating before leaving her house. “Stop! Don’t do this!”

Each goon gripped one of her ass cheeks, pulling them apart even as they kicked at her ankles until she spread her legs and Toni felt something cold and slick dripping in her crack. “Since you wanted this so much, you’re taking it to school with you today,” Hiram said in a cold voice as she felt the fancy egg rub against her shining labia before it pushed against her sphincter. Toni yelped in fear, afraid he was going to just force it in, but instead it was his thumb that slid into her. Humiliated, but knowing that resisting would only hurt more, Toni tried to relax her asshole. Hiram wasn’t going to be stopped just because she didn’t want this. “Hmm, someone’s not a stranger to having her backdoor opened.”

Gritting her teeth against the shame, Toni pressed her face into the cushion to muffle her pained whimpers and moans. She almost wished he’d just be rougher, she could take the pain, but Hiram continued to stretch her ass, using 2, then 3, then 4 fingers, working her ass for more than 15 minutes. After the first few, pain had turned to pleasure and she was moaning with involuntary pleasure.

“No wonder Veronica has gone off the rails, hanging out with sluts like you. All I’ve done is stretch your asshole and your cunt is dripping,” Hiram chided disdainfully and Toni jerked as something cold replaced his fingers at her rim.

“What...ow!” Toni yelped, trying to wriggle but she was held firm.

The object continued to press into her, tight little asshole stretching far bigger than Hiram’s fingers. “It’s too big!” Toni groaned as the Faberge egg continued to be forced into her rectum. God, it would break her! “Please, I’m sorry!”

“You will be sorry,” he retorted and the goons laughed.

Helpless, Toni tried not to cry out as the steady pressure forced her abused anus to stretch more and more. She’d never taken anything bigger than a cock up her ass and the egg definitely had a wider circumference. It was inevitable though and she felt her muscles yield to the relentless onslaught. When the widest part of the egg entered her, she groaned. “Oh, God.” 

The pressure was intense as the expensive egg was forced into her bowels, moving deeper and deeper, her sphincter closing to trap it inside. Shame flooded her as she realized her clit was swollen, throbbing needily even as her ass ached from the violation. “No more. No more….”

A sharp slap made Toni’s eyed water. “Push it out,” Hiram ordered and Toni almost choked in fear,

Gritting her teeth, Toni bore down, trying to push the jeweled egg out. Her hole stretched, the pain getting worse and worse as the tender muscle stretched. It seemed like forever until it finally popped out past her sphincter and Toni sobbed with relief...Until Hiram just shoved it back into her. “Nooooo!”

He didn’t listen though, and began pressing something else into her, which drove the damn egg even deeper. Whatever it was, it was slightly smaller than the egg, smoother too, and she could feel the fat, cold base resting against her sore starfish. For a moment, the cold was nice...until it began to expand inside hr, spreading apart.

“A nice little pear of anguish to be sure you keep the egg where I put it...and to ensure you come back after cheer practice, like a good slut,” he said, a click echoing through the room. “Untie her.”

The goons released Toni, who stood unsteadily and pulled up her shorts, standing stiffly. One hand pressed to her lower abs, where she felt uncomfortably full. “What do you want?” she asked, knowing he had her boxed in.

Hiram returned to his desk. “You’re going to school like that and you will return here after cheer practice. I will remove the egg no later than tomorrow. The pear of anguish has been locked. Any attempt to remove it would cause serious, lasting damage that would likely render you incontinent. Only I have the key. Am I understood.”

Face hot with shame, Toni nodded

* * *

It was impossible to sit comfortably with the egg still inside her, that became immediately clear. All day, Toni wriggled at her desk, every motion seeming to cause the egg to shift. To make matters worse, her arousal refused to ebb, the egg and pear stimulating her nerves and making her wasn’t to cum badly. The damn egg also seemed to be causing pressure on her bladder and she had to keep waddling to the bathroom.

Tina, one of the Vixens, huffed and said she had best not think walking bowlegged was an excuse to skip practice.

Cheer practice was constant torture, making her feel like the egg was rolling around inside her. By the end, she was desperate to pee and, in the bathroom, saw that the copious pussy juices had stained her shorts. There was no way the other girls hadn’t noticed her soaked crotch and possibly the bulge of the plug between her ass cheeks.

The damn Vixens shorts hid nothing.

It was humiliating.

She wanted to kick Hiram in the dick but she was pretty sure that wasn’t what she was going to get to do with that particular organ.

* * *

The goons picked her up outside school and drove her back to Hiram’s. She moaned each time they hit a pothole and chugged the bottle of water one offered. Everything that had happened must have had her even more spun out than she thought, because Toni knew better than to take a drink from the fucking hired muscle that worked for the creep who had violated her earlier.

Soon, she was feeling a rush and knew that the water had been laced.

Great.

Everything was kinda fuzzy and swirly and Toni could only sit there and feel the drug rolling through her body. She hummed, shifting on the leather seat, licking her lips and rubbing her palms over the upholstery.

She didn’t want to let the drugs dull her edge, but...it was a high dose.

By the time they reached Hiram’s office, she was high as a kite and not feeling much pain.

* * *

When Leon and Arnold led Toni into his office, Hiram shook his head. “How much did you give her?” He chuckled at the dazed slut, who was hanging off of Arnold’s arm.

The big man shrugged. “She sucked down the whole damn bottle of water like a Hoover,” he said as he deposited Toni into a chair.

She gasped as she sat, grabbing the arms of the seat. Her hips rolled and swiveled, her mouth opening as she nearly panted. Between the egg inside her all day and the laced water, she was a mess. “Thank you for being a guinea pig for a new product. We’re calling them Bubble Tabs. A bit of Fizzle Rocks, some Jingle Jangle and something new in a handy tab that dissolves in water. Packs a bang.”

“Yeah,” Tony moaned and Hiram watched as her hand slid down to rub at her cunt through her denim shorts. “Fuck...I feel...I need…..”

Hiram reached down and pressed on Toni’s stomach, feeling the large egg inside her. “Are you repentant? Do you regret stealing from me?”

“Uh huh!” Toni grunted. “Yes! Please...that...I need to go…..”

Ignoring her pleas, Hiram pushed harder, knowing her bladder would be compressed by the egg. He’d planned for this, of course, had a cheap chair and rug brought in. “You and your little whore of a girlfriend have proven yourselves incapable of making good choices. Spoiled children in the bodies of women running amok.”

Toni moaned and pressed her thighs together desperately. “Stop!” She begged, trying to rise and failing. “I’m gonna...ah!”

Hiram could feel Toni trembling under his hand, see the mix of pleasure, pain, shame and confusion on her face and knew her bladder had given up the fight. Glancing down, he saw the wet stain spreading down her thighs. “Can’t even keep from wetting yourself. Good thing you’re pretty enough to be useful in other ways.”

Hauling her up, it was easy to slide the tiny shorts off of the girl and he chuckled to see her arousal swollen cunt, barely hidden by her sodden thong. He patted the tender mound, making her hips buck as his thumb flicked her protruding clit.

Obviously unable to help herself, Toni’s hand went to her pussy, rubbing desperately.. Her piss soaked panties squished against her hand and a needy whine escaped her. It was quite amusing to watch her stand there like that but Hiram didn’t have her here to just let her cum.

Grabbing the girl, he pulled her over to his desk and bent her over the desktop, pinning her small body to the surface. “Fuck with me, I’m gonna fuck you,” he hissed, one hand between Toni’s shoulder blades, the other busy ripping off her drenched panties.

An inarticulate wail escaped Toni as Hiram thrust into her drooling cunt. He revealed in the feeling of her body contracting around him again and again, driven on by drug heightened arousal.

“Has it been a while or does your little girlfriend have toys to fuck you with?” He mused, hips snapping forward to clap against her ass. Each thrust made the egg and pear, still lodged in her body, shift, adding to the stimulation and pain.

Toni’s hands scrambled on the smooth wood before she stiffened and let out a wail. Her cunt clamped down on his cock and gushed as she squirted and came. Her unwanted pleasure pulled Hiram’s own orgasm from him and he came with a grunt, pumping a load of cum up into her womb.

Once he was done, Hiram pulled out of Toni and walked around the desk to use her hair to clean their mingled juices from his cock. She barely reacted, just laying there, twitching and panting, his cum running down her thighs.

Smirking, Hiram reached down to pat the end of the plug, still nestled between her cheeks. That made her whimper and wiggle and he said, “I think you can hold it a bit longer...since you wanted it enough to steal it.”

The girl groaned.

Hiram chuckled.

It was going to be a fun night...for him.


	7. Betty/Penny: Fisting humiliation noncon cumdump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending hours getting gang banged by the Ghoulies Penny Peabody wants to rub salt into Betty's ruined gaping holes by showing her how loose her once tight pussy is.
> 
> Bonus Points: Some line about how she will never be tight enough to feel Juggie's cock again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2013/10/15/620/3842101.gif)

Entering the basement of the Whyte Wyrm, Penny let out a low chuckle. “Well, well, looks like the boys had some fun with you.”

Betty Cooper, the so-called Serpent Queen, lay on a dirty, cum soaked mattress, her bound hands tethered to a hook on the wall and her spread legs lashed to pipes. Over the past ten hours, they’d changed her position as they used her body for their pleasure, but this was how the last group had left her.

The girl looked a mess, covered in sweat, spit, cum and piss. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes blank, though occasionally a tear rolled through the streaks of cum.

“I counted 113 men coming down here,” Penny told Betty as she moved to kneel between the younger blonde’s legs. “Course, some of them probably went more than once. Wonder which one’ll be the baby daddy.”

A shudder shook Betty’s well used body and Penny pushed two fingers from each hand into Betty’s swollen, sagging excuse for a cunt and pulled her hands as far apart as she could. The action caused a flood of cum to pout out of the girl to join the already impressive puddle under her.

“God, this is one slutty, stretched hole. You turned into a useless cum dumpers really quick,” Penny laughed, unable to keep the vindictive glee out of her voice. “I’d almost be impressed if it wasn’t so pathetic. No one wants to fuck a flesh sock like this unless they’re looking for a freaky novelty, and from the look of things, your ass is in even worse shape.”

Betty moaned and Penny felt the muscles quiver around her fingers. “Aw, is your worn out pussy trying to clench? That ain’t gonna happen.” The older blonde made a fist and grunted as she pushed it into the other girl. Rolling her wrist, she laughed. “Listen to all that cum just sloshing around in there. I know not all of it’s from the boys… heard you’re a squirter.”

“Please stop,” Betty sobbed, which made Penny smirk. The little Serpent bitch wasn’t quite broken yet. Good.

Clicking her tongue, Penny began to work her hand in and out of Betty, the wet slaps, squelches and queefs filled the basement, Every push was harder and faster than the last and she began alternating hands. With each push, she twisted her fist inside the girl, flexing her fingers to irritate and arouse Betty’s abused inner walls with her knuckles.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

On and on, she continued, barely able to hear Betty’s weak sobs and pleading as he worked her fists deeper and deeper, doubtlessly punching the poor little whore’s cervix over and over…

She thought Betty was too beaten down to scream, but the girl shrieked when Penny forced both fists into her at once. She laced her fingers together and plowed her joined hands into Betty, using her forearms to pry open the ruined cunt even further. 

“No one’s ever gonna enjoy this mess of a cunt again,” Penny told the gasping girl. “You won’t even be able to feel Juggie inside you… Maybe he’ll take pity on you and buy one of those horse cock dildos to fuck you with.”

Betty sobbed, her whole body spasming, and Penny knew she’d come again by the juices that sprayed all over her arms. After the twitched stopped, the former Serpent Queen collapsed onto the filthy mattress, eyes rolled back in her head. 

They dumped the broken bitch on the North Side with a 15 lb eggplant in each of her ruined holes.


	8. CHERYL/JASON - oral sex, rough sex, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finally has a role in the family business: she's to help calm her brother's nerves before and after his big business meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/6f/mV4b4632_o.gif)

All her life, Cheryl had always hoped her father might find a place for her in the family business. She worked hard to prove that she was as competent to be an heir as Jason. She knew she was bright enough, good with numbers and more than a little ruthless, so she refused to give up hope. The way both of their parents favored her brother drove Cheryl to do anything she could to earn their approval. 

Which is how she found herself on her knees. For the past month, her father had been preparing Jason for his first board meeting. At 16, Blossom men took their seat at the table and it was very important that a good impression was made. All the pressure had Jason understandably nervous. This was far more important than any football game.

Cheryl had just finished slicking Ruby Woo lipstick on, preparing to see Daddy and Jason off after breakfast, when her mother entered her room without knocking. Penelope gripped her arm and drew her to her feet. “Come along. your father has a task for you.”

That was a surprise, but Cheryl didn’t protest as she was led down the hall. Clifford was standing outside Jason’s room, scowling. He looked her over from head to toe and gave a nod. “Your brother is far too wound up to be of use to me with the board. He needs to be relaxed and confident. Get in there and suck him off or fuck him. Do whatever you need to do to get him ready.”

Over the years, her father had made comments like this about her worth to the family or possible use, but never so bluntly. 

She froze, eyes wide. “What?”

And ugly sneered crossed his face. “Are you going to be even more of a disappointment?”

His words shook Cheryl to the core and she had promised to do whatever it took. 

Jason had been panicking and pacing, but it had been surprisingly easy to convince him to let her help him. To be honest, she’d thought about this many times before. The first time she had masturbated had been after walking in on Jason jerking off with a pair of her panties in hand. Cheryl figured that since they were twins and had shared a womb, it was only natural. 

It almost seemed like they were made to match each other. Jason’s cock was long and fat, stretch her lips as he thrust deep into her throat, making Cheryl gag but not enough to be sick. Each time he pulled back, she could see the bright rings of her lipstick streaking his shaft.

His hands were tight in her hair, using it to hold her head in place as he fucked her throat, his hips rocking faster and faster. Cheryl held onto his thighs, looking up at her brother through her dark lashes, noting that his flushed face no longer looked worried.   
“Oh fuck, Cheryl,” he moaned, licking his own lips. “Christ, it’s like you were made to suck my cock!” His words were punctuated with a loud grunt and a large load of salty cum flooded her mouth.

Cheryl tried desperately to swallow, but some leaked out the corners of her mouth and ran down her chin, dripping onto her dress. 

She was still there on her knees with her twin brother’s cum on her face when her parents entered. Her mother gave her a familiar, disappointed look, but, as Jason, much more relaxed now, tucked his shirt in and began to fuss over him. Clifford looked down at Cheryl, patted her head and gave her a nod of approval. 

Maybe this would show him she was willing to do anything for the family.


	9. VERONICA/HIRAM/ARCHIE: dubcon object insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's daddy has trained her to take just about anything, and they decide to show this off to Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2014/11/05/300/8926819.gif)

Archie was surprised when Mr. Lodge asked him to stop by to discuss Ronnie, but he wanted to be a good boyfriend, so he made his way to the Pembrooke. When the older man let him in, Archie followed him to his office and froze.

A woman was bent over the front of Hiram’s desk, her skirt up around her waist. Her legs, encased in delicate thigh high stockings, were spread, her panties puddled around one high heel clad foot. Unable to keep from looking, Archie stared at the woman’s dripping, arousal swollen cunt and the large hollow plug stretching her asshole wide.

“Ronnie’s told me that your relationship is going well, save one thing,” Hiram said, his words snapping Archie out of his daze.

“Huh?”

“My daughter tells me everything,” Hiram said, gripping the plug in the woman and slowly dragging it out of her, making her whine. He held it up, showing Archie the massive size of it. “She tells me you’re ignoring her asshole, That’s simply unacceptable… Isn’t that right?”

The girl on the tabled moaned. “Yes, Daddy.”

Shocked almost made Archie stagger. The girl on the desk was Veronica! “What’s going on?!” he blurted, looking from Hiram to his girlfriend’s gaping asshole. 

Hiram raised a brow at him. “I want my little girl to get what she needs, so I’m going to show you.”

Shaking his head, Archie said, “This is so wrong. I… I can’t…”

“If you want to keep seeing my daughter, you’re going to sit and learn,” Hiram snapped, picking up a container of oil and drizzling it onto Veronica’s ass, massaging it into and between her cheeks. “You want Archie to know what you need, right, Princess?”

His fingers pushed easily into her puffy asshole and she gasped. “Yes, Daddy!”

Archie swallowed hard and sat in a nearby chair, trying to ignore how hard his cock was. This should not be hot. No, it was so wrong…

But the way veronica cried out and the way her thighs shook as Hiram sank his fist into her ass was just so damn sexy. 

“See how well she takes it?” The older man said. “My little girl loves having her ass filled. you want to make her happy, don’t you, Archie?”

Watching Hiram push his fist deep into Veronica, her rim hugging his forearm, before he pulled it back out stole Archie’s breath. A loud, slurping noise echoed through the office as he thrust back in, startling Archie, who yelped. “Yes, of course.”

“Good boy,” Hiram told him, then added, “See the way this makes her pussy just ooze? Such a messy girl.”

Veronica gasped, tipping her hips to press her ass further onto his arm. “So good…”

Dick twitching in his pants, Archie hope it wasn’t visible as he leaned closer to see Hiram use both hands to stretch her wide open.

“Daddy, I’m empty!” Veronica moaned, the muscles of her ass fluttering as though trying to squeeze nothing.

Hiram chuckled. “Not for long.”

The 5L wine bottle he hefted was probably the biggest bottle Archie had ever seen. Non-nonchalantly, Hiram coated it with oil and began working it into Veronica. She occasionally grunted, but didn’t protest, rather begged him for more.

“Oh, God,” Archie said in a strangled voice as the fat end of the bottle sank into Veronica. Hiram held the neck of it and used it to fuck her asshole at a brisk pace. Clearly overwhelmed, Veronica let out a wail and writhed on the desk as she came, copious juices squirting from her pussy.

It had been years since Archie came in his pants so hard and he slumped back in his chair gasping. Shame filled him over cumming while watching something so wrong.

Hiram merely smirked and continued to plunge the bottle into Veronica’s willingly abused hole.


	10. Betty/Any: Anal/Creampie/Streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A viewer will give Betty $5,000 if she takes a cock up her ass for the first time live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/03/18/620/20850164.gif)

After her mother emptied her college fun in order to give it to the Farm, Betty had been at a loss as to how she was going to pay for school. Part time jobs wouldn’t cut it… and then she recalled how Chic had made his money.

She started off shy, modeling lacy bras and panties, answering a few questions, but the more skin she showed, the naughtier her words and actions, the more money rolled in. Before long, she was naked and fucking her pussy with a Violater 13XL Dildo(an investment she’d made after realizing bigger was better in the cam world).

A lot of orgasms was just a perk of the job and it was just business. She wasn’t really cheating on Jughead. There were no emotions involved when she brought a guy home and let him fuck her on camera. 

She never even got his name.

Bar guy was in the bathroom and Betty was on her bed, legs wide so her viewers could see her gaping, well fucked pussy. She smiled as comments and cash rolled in, little chings! sounding every time someone paid her.

That was when the offer came in.

A fan was willing to pay $5,000 if she took a cock up her virgin ass on camera.

Betty licked her lips.

She’d always thought anal was nasty, but…

$5,000!

“Hey, you think you can go again?”

* * *

A sandwich and a sloppy blowjob had Bar Guy up and ready to go. Nervous, Betty coated his dick in lube (she figured it was okay to go without a condom since it was going in her ass, not her pussy) and smeared some of the slick around her asshole. Pulling a cheek aside, she made sure the viewers could see her push one finger into her tightest hole, moving it around to spread the lube. 

“Come on, hop on,” Bar Guy urged, jacking himself as he watched her and Betty moved over to straddle his lap. She figured if she was on top, she’d have better control. 

“Go slow, it’s my first time,” she said as he grabbed her hips. She tried not to let her nerves show as she took a hold of his cock and lined it up with her little pucker.

The blunt head probed at the wrinkled rim, but didn’t seem to have any chance of fitting inside. “I think I have to…”

Bar Guy acted fast, thrusting up as he yanked her hips down, jamming his cock into her ass without warning. Betty shrieked at the brutal penetration, but he didn’t seem to care, slapping her ass as he bounced her on his cock, slamming up into her aching asshole.

“Stop it! Ow!” She wailed, beginning to cry. She knew anal would hurt, but she hadn’t expected this. “Take it out!”

Her pleas only seemed to make him fuck her harder. “Whores don’t get to ask that,” he sneered. “Relax and enjoy the right.”

The computer was chiming like mad and, still wincing and whimpering, Betty looked over to see that her viewers were loving this. They wanted more.

Sucking in a deep breath, Betty tried to relax her ass to make it hurt less. “Y-You’re right,” she grunted, hanging onto his shoulder as he continued to ravage her ass. “A filthy little slut like me deserves having her virgin asshole raped with a big, thick cock.”

“That’s right!” he agreed, lifting her off his cock, hands on her ass cheeks to show the viewers her raw, gaping hole, before plunging back into her.

“Harder,” she whined, not wanting that, but knowing the viewers would. “I want to be walking funny at cheer practice tomorrow. Feel you for days! Punish my whore ass with you big, fat, dick!”

He bellowed when he finally came, shooting a load deep into her now well fucked ass. By that point, Betty was exhausted and relieved and oh so sore, her ass aching even as her pussy dripped and throbbed, aroused but not enough to overcome the pain.

Again, he lifted her off his dick and a cascade of payments came as cum oozed out of her puffy, abused, gaped asshole. “Say thank you,” he ordered and Betty flushed.

“Thank you for raping my ass,” she said, climbing stiffly off his lap and kneeling on the bed. She reached back to touch her asshole, feeling the cum and how open it was.  
Bar Guy dressed and left without another word.

She made nearly $10,000 that night.

So worth it.


	11. CHERYL/JASON, EDGAR - dubcon, drugged, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While drugged, Cheryl thinks she's seeing and fucking Jason, when it's really Edgar that's fucking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/ae/KJ4RgYwN_o.gif)

Everything always felt like a dream here in this special place. Like one of those old movies, where they smeared Vaseline on the lens of the camera, nothing was quite in focus, but that was okay. Details didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was Jason.

Her Jason was here, with her, whole and healthy in spite of all the pain and suffering that had befallen them.

Cheryl knew now that she had been a fool to ever doubt Edgar. He was a good, kind man, clearly blessed with many gifts and he was willing to share those gifts. That made him worthy of her loyalty and respect. 

Jason agreed.

He was always right about things. 

“You can bring me back,” he whispered into Cheryl’s ear and she blinked as his breath tickled.

His hand was so warm in her own, their fingers entwined. “How?” She would do anything to have him back, the one person who had ever loved her without reservation. 

Jason’s smile was like being wrapped in a warm hug. His free hand moved to rest on her belly. “The gift of woman, you gift is to bring life.”

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. All their lives, people whispered, said they were too close, that they did immortal, wrong things together, things a brother and sister should not do. 

Those people were the ones who were wrong. 

Anything that could bring Jason back was God’s will.

Cheryl had always believed God hated her or, at best, was indifferent. As Jason pressed a kiss to her lips, she knew God’s love.

* * *

Edgar was pleased with how easily Cheryl had given in. A bit of suggestion and a nice does of a little something he called Serenity (a mix of Jingle Jangle, Fizzle Rocks and Horn O’Plenty in a cup of Cider) and she was putty in his hands.

“Jason,” she gasped, back arching, her pert breasts warm in his hand. Edgar kneaded the soft yet firm flesh, feeling her hard nipple against his palm. There was a besotted, dreamy look in her eyes and she swayed against him.

Slowly, Edgar lowered the zip on the back of her dress, fingers caressing the smooth skin of her spine. Her gasp muffled the sound of fabric falling to the floor and he hummed in appreciation at the sight of her body, breasts and cunt hidden by delicate lack underthings. 

“I always loved you best, Cheryl,” he said, playing the part of the adoring brother who needed her so, telling her what she wanted, needed to hear. “Two halves of a whole, you and I. That’s why only you can do this.”

Cheryl nodded and wriggled out of her panties. “I would do anything for you, Jason.”

Her bra soon joined her panties on the floor and Edgar wasted no time stripping down himself and drawing her body - young, firm and ripe - to his own. “I know. You’re the best sister anyone could have. Only a fool wouldn’t see that.”

She melted into his kiss and Edgar gripped her ass, easily lifting her off her feet so her legs wrapped around his hips. He could feel the heat of her cunt against his abs, hot and wet as she rocked instinctively against him.

Edgar sank to the floor, laying Cheryl out under him. Her lush red hair pooled around her head and her porcelain skin shone in the dim light. A slight flush kissed the top her breasts, which jiggled prettily, rosy nipples rock hard.

“Do you love me, Cheryl?” he asked, sliding a hand between her legs and finding the swollen bud of her clit. 

“Oh!” she cried out, eyes fluttered as she humped his hand, wanting more. “Yes! I love you!”

Nodding, he dragged his fingers between her smooth pussy lips, noting how wet she was, cunt just gushing for her brother. “I love you,” he told her, replacing his fingers with his cock and pushing into her tight, twitching hole. “I love you, the Farm loves you, Edgar loves you. We’ll be happy here forever.”

The girl didn’t reply in words, but the writhing and moaning said enough.

* * *

Jason was above her, on her, in her… He was everything and everything. Cheryl felt like she was going to burst with pleasure as she clung to her brother, who was fucking her to have a new life.

Cheryl had never thought of herself as the type of girl who would be a teen mom, but she would happily be if it meant carrying a child who would house Jason’s soul.

Plus, the sex was great.

“Jason!” she wailed, feeling another orgasm hit, her cunt clenching around his cock as her pleasure squirted out of her. “Oh God!” Waves of blisse crashed over her, making her feel weak as she lay there, legs bouncing up and spread as he continued to thrust into her. “Please… God, please, put a baby in me…”

* * *

Hearing Cheryl beg for his baby, his seed, drew Edgar over the edge. He came with a grunt and a final thrust deep into Cheryl’s unprotected, fertile womb. Her heels dug into his ass as she held him close, keeping her inside her for as long as possible. 

Eventually, he did pull out and climb off the exhausted girl. Cheryl lay there, passed out, legs open, cunt red and swollen from the pounding he’d given her. He could see her cute little pussy gaping open, just a bit of cum oozing out.

No matter, he’d left plenty deep in her womb. He didn’t doubt she’d be carrying his child or children soon. As lovely as she was, he’d definitely be having more fun with her and he was certain it wouldn’t be very hard to convince her to serve him as she had Jason.

After all, Edgar was a master at knowing what a person need to hear and Cheryl, well, she simply wanted to be wanted. Once he discovered that, he knew exactly how to control her.


	12. CHERYL/BLACKHOOD - noncon, rough sex, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl isn't able to sneak out of her bedroom the night the Black Hood attacks at Thistlehouse, and he fucks her in her four poster bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/a3/jBQSzMrO_o.gif)

“Got ya, bitch!”

The words came out of the darkness scant moments before a big, strong hand wrapped around Cheryl’s neck, squeezing menacingly. A squeak escaped when she attempted to demand he release her, as his constricting hand stole her voice. Her struggles were similarly ignored and she was pulled back against a large body, arms pinned to her sides.

“Unhand me!” she demanded, but her protest fell on deaf ears. Her toes scrambled for purchase as he lifted her off of her feet and began to carry her across her room. With a growl, she tried to lash out, hoping to catch him in a sensitive place with one of her shiny red heels. 

Unfortunately, all that happened was a grunt from the brute and his hand tightening around her throat. Cheryl gasped in fear, but no oxygen was able to get through. 

“You Blossom cunts think you’re so special,” the man snarled. “All of you, up here in your creepy mansion, looking down on the rest of us while you’re nothing but a family of lowlife drug dealers and whores!”

The force with which he flung her onto the bed would have knocked the air out of Cheryl had she any breath to lose, but as it was, all she could do was gasp for air desperately. Knowing she was in danger, she tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her ankles and yanked hard, causing her to fall flat on her front.

An explosion seemed to go off inside her skull and for a few moments, darkness took her. 

Movement roused her and she moaned, feeling hands jerking at her snug, skinny jeans. “No,” she groaned, trying to slap at him. “Stop… you hit me!”

“Get used to it,” he snapped and she was vaguely aware of something tearing before his body weight fell on her, crushing her to the mattress. “Useless spoiled bitch like you will be selling your cunt soon enough. Whores get slapped around a lot.”

“Fuck…” She began to curse at him, but her words were cut off as he shoved something into her mouth. Fabric… her panties. Cheryl winced, tasting the flavor of her pussy on the material even as he slapped duct tape over her mouth, forcing her to hold the panties. Next her arms were wrenched back, tape wound around her wrists at the small of her back.

Bound, with her pants around her knees, Cheryl screamed into the gag, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Black Hood’s weight lifted off her and Cheryl immediately began to squirm… until she felt the cold, hard blade of a very large knife against her thigh.

“Don’t make a mess,” he snarled, then used the knife to bisect her pants, cutting them to give her legs movement, but not the kind of movement she wanted. It was humiliating to have her legs spread by this fiend, to have her most private parts inspected by him. “You’re pretty wet, Fire Crotch. Is someone a kinky little freak?”

Cheryl’s cheeks burned. She was a perfectly healthy young woman! She wanted to protest. Having moist lady parts was completely normal and no reflection on her situation!

The sound of a zipper was loud in the room and Cheryl jerked when the hot, blunt head of his cock prodded at her clit. He laughed, a dark, mocking sound, before guiding himself to her cunt. She tried to clench her muscles, to keep him out even as involuntary shivers rocked her from each touch to her sensitive core.

There was no keeping him out though, and with one hard thrust, the Black Hood buried himself in Cheryl, making her shriek in surprise. It felt like she’d stuffed a telephone pole in her, as her pussy was no used to taking anything nearly as thick as this animal. He gave her no time to adjust though and began sawing in and out of her sore pussy with long, powerful strokes.

Between the knife and his size, Cheryl knew there was nothing she could do to resist and so she lay there weeping into her comforter. Every time he slammed into her, she winced, abused pussy stretched and sore, not enjoying a moment of his rutting. 

After a few minutes, she felt almost numb. She knew the pain was still there but her body had created some natural lube and she just wanted it to be over.

“I knew you’d like this, slut,” he taunted. “Listen to that sloppy wet hole. Awfully fond of dick for a dyke.”

A big hand planted between her shoulders, needlessly holding her limp body down as he sped up, fucking her with short, sharp strokes, making her magnificent four poster bed rock and creak. With a final snarl, he slammed into her, making Cheryl wince in pain as his cock battered her cervix and unloaded into her unprotected womb.

To her, it seemed as though he came for an eternity, balls emptying themselves and flooding her insides. Eventually, he grunted and collapsed on top of her, panting. 

Frantically, Cheryl told herself it would be okay. He’d leave now.

When he finally pulled out of her sore cunt, Cheryl moaned, feeling how open and gaped her once tiny hole was. Thick cum began to ooze out of her as the Black Hood zipped his pants.

Using her own scarves, he bound each of her ankles to a bedpost, leaving her displayed for whoever found her.

Before he left, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You Blossoms are fertile, bet I put a baby in you. I bet you the boy Jason.”

As he left, she began to sob a new.


	13. CHERYL/SERPENTS - dubcon, drunk, object insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets used at her first Serpent party after Toni passes out early, but Toni finds her the next morning.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/fa/J9BtDxp3_o.jpg)

* * *

Blearily, Toni blinked her eyes and stretched her arms, wincing at the pounding in her head. She must have really tied on last night, she thought with a groan. Shit, that hadn’t been the plan.

Sweet Pea and Fangs were passed out on either side of her, the three of them piled on.a bare mattress together as they had done so often in the past. At least they were all still dressed, which couldn’t be said for some of the sleeping couplings scattered around the room.

Some of the Serpents had taken to using the abandoned building as a crash pad and last night’s party had been epic. For Toni and Cheryl even more so, as it was the first Serpent party the latter had been to. The music had been loud, the booze flowed freely and everyone seemed to be getting along.

Slowly, Toni got to her feet and crept toward the stairs. Cheryl hadn’t been sleeping with her, so she wanted to find her girl. She had a feeling Cheryl wasn’t used to waking up in abandoned buildings with a hangover.

Downstairs, she found more Serpents sleeping it off, including her uncle.

A flash of red caught her eye and Toni knew she had found Cheryl. One of her girlfriend’s legs was flung up over the back of a ratty couch and Toni could see her shiny red Mary Jane high heel and white thigh high stocking even in the dim room.

Picking her way over, Toni smiled to herself when she thought about how gorgeous Cheryl had looked last night. The girl had brushed her mane of red tresses into silky waves and worn high waisted red short shorts with gold button detailing, a snug blue and white striped shirt, those killer heels and wrapped her long legs in white stockings...fuck, she’d looked good enough to….

Toni’s train of thought came to a screeching halt as she rounded the sofa and saw Cheryl laying there, still out cold.

Her pretty girlfriend’s cute top lay crumpled on the floor and her red lacy bra was shoved up to bare her perky tits. Her shorts and panties had been pulled down and were hooked around one knee still. The make up she had so fastidiously applied was smeared and roped of cum decorated her face, tits, belly and inner thighs.

Most shockingly, Cheryl’s legs were lewdly spread, revealing her puffy pussy, the lips of which were stretched obscenely around a crowler. Dried cum clung to her raw looking cunt, had puddled on the stained couch beneath her...oh, and there was another full crowler of beer stretching her asshole wide open.

Pressing a hand to her mouth in shock, Toni gasped. She knew some of the guys really weren’t fond of Cheryl, but this seemed a little more than the usual hazing. Quite often, the guys would bed a new girl, but only if the girl was into it. She wouldn’t even be upset if Cheryl had decided to ride some dick to make nice, but the cans of beer in her cunt and ass….

No way could she see Cheryl being okay with that.

Sitting on the couch, Toni reached between Cheryl’s legs and gingerly gripped the edge of the massive can lodged in her cunt. She gave it a tug, but it didn’t budge and Cheryl gave a soft whimper.

Okay, needs to be slicker. Licking her lips, Toni began to tease Cheryl’s swollen clit. The little bundle of nerves was an angry red and the slightest touch made Cheryl twitch and moan, though she didn’t seem to be truly waking. Her girl had a very sensitive pussy, Toni knew that from wonderful experience and soon Cheryl’s natural juices were flowing enough for Toni to wiggle the can.

Five minutes later, the 32 oz can slid out into her hand with a loud slurp, a waterfall of cum gushing out of Cheryl’s gaping cunt in its wake, the stretched hole fluttering weakly as though trying to close before relaxing and sagging open. A copious amount of cum continued to ooze out of her abused juice box and Toni watched the mess leak into her ass crack and over the can still stuck there.

Cheryl shifted a bit, leg slipping, and Toni spied a half used tube of lube, which she snatched up before easing Cheryl onto her side. She had to lift her girlfriend’s other leg up onto the back of the couch next, then gripped one of Cheryl’s firm cheeks, spreading the globes apart so she could pour a generous amount of lube into the crack.

Slowly, Toni wriggled the can, massaging the lube into Cheryl’s red, irritated rim. Her pucker was stretched so tight it was smooth and she was whining in her sleep, hips rocking.

It took some time before Toni managed to ease the crawler out of Cheryl and again a torrent of bodily fluids followed. The redhead’s asshole was now as much of a stretched out, gaping cavern as her cunt and Toni shook her head in awe. Eyes locked on the mess of abused flesh between her girlfriend’s legs.

How drunk had they been last night?


	14. BETTY/BLACK HOOD: noncon, forced orgasm, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty thinks so long as the Black Hood keeps her alive, she's winning, little does she know she's right where he wants her.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/02/11/300/20676368.gif)

* * *

This asshole thinks he’s going to break me, Betty thought as she was bound on her knees before the Black Hood. He’s captured her the previous day, which had been a surprise, but she was sure she would escape soon, and when she did, she planned to know who he was.

So far, she had plenty of evidence. He’d forced himself on her a few times, so she had plenty of DNA in and on her. Thank God she was current on her birth control. Sure, she knew she’d probably have a breakdown over this later, but for now, she was determined to be strong.

The Black Hood was no going to break her.

His gloved hands were rough on her head as he held her still, fucking her throat. “Mouthy little bitch. Just like your mother,” he growled in a weird, raspy voice.

When he pushed her away to slap her face with his cock, she snapped. “Are you doing a Nolan Batman impression? Really?”

Annoyed, he flipped her over, face down, ass up and slammed his hard cock into her well fucked pussy. Betty squirmed, trying not to react as his mocked her for having a swampy little snatch.

Rude.

“You think you’re better than everyone, just like your mother, but you’re the same,” he snarled. “Just another whore, spreading her legs for a Serpent. Probably getting knocked up.”

Gritting her teeth, Betty snapped. “I take precautions!”

He laughed and groaned, cock jerking as he came deep inside her. “I replaced you birth control with tic tacs months ago, Betty Cooper. Think you’re a teen mom yet?”

That was when Betty began to cry.


	15. BETTY/JUGHEAD/MANY: gangbang, cumplay, sloppy seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty loves to be filled with cum, and Jughead loves how it feels to fuck his girlfriend when she's so well used.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/08/12/620/19832623.gif)

* * *

Saturday nights at the Screaming Frog, their new hangout, every Serpent knew that it was in their best interest to at least stop in. Jughead Jones, the new Serpent King, and his Queen, Betty Cooper, were big on fostering unity and had thus implemented a sort of...weekly bonus for anyone interested. Initially, members had been curious but doubted whatever was on offer was better than the sense of belonging they got from being in the gang.

No one was going to say no to fucking some sweet North Side pussy though.

After a long night, Jughead descended the stairs, passing the last few Serpents to leave. Betty was laying on a mattress, naked, covered in sweat, her legs splayed wide, cum visibly oozing from her raw, well fucked cunt.

“I think they’re really starting to accept you,” Jughead mused, one hand falling to rub his cock through his jeans as his eyes moved over his girlfriend’s slender body.

Betty gave a tired giggle. “Some of them came to play with me 3 or 4 times,” she told him, licking her lips. “I’m so full of cum, Baby!”

While keeping the other Serpents happy and helping them to accept Betty as their Queen were definitely reasons they had decided on this arrangement, they had ulterior motives. Soon after they had begun having sex, they had each discovered that they had some interesting kinks. Betty couldn’t get enough cum. She loved the feel of it, the taste and especially having as much as possible pumped into her pussy and ass. Jughead on the other hand enjoyed nothing more than sliding into a sloppy, cum drenched hole that was soft and loose from hard use.

Given that prior to Jughead, Betty had been a virgin, they realized it would take some work to loosen her up. Together, they came up with the idea of letting the rest of the Serpents regularly fuck her.

Jughead wasn’t the jealous type and Betty didn’t see the other men as anything but friends willing to filler up with lots of hot cum, so it really was a perfect set up for them.

“It’s just pouring out of you,” Jughead growled as he stripped off his clothes and slid between Betty’s legs. He used his fingers to scoop up the escaping juices and pushed as much as he could back into Betty making her moan. “Oh fuck, Betty.”

Her cunt offered his fingers no resistance, enveloping all 4 in soft, cum soaked heat, muscles fluttering around the digits. If he’d wanted to wait, he bet he could have easily fisted her but Jughead felt his cock leap and knew he needed to be inside her now.

“Tall Boy, Brick and Mustang all got in there at the same time,” Betty gasped as he leaned over to kiss her, his cock almost falling into her cunt with a wet squelch of cum and a slap of skin on skin “They TP’d my pussy while Sweet Pea fucked my ass. It was so intense, Baby!”

The idea of that made Jughead moan, his hips pistoning, cock churning up all the cum in his girlfriend’s sloppy, fucked out hole. “Three at once? Fuck...I bet you still begged for more.”

“Yeah,” Betty panted, rocking up to meet his thrusts, her cunt twitching around his cock like a hungry little mouth, desperate to slurp up all the frothy cum escaping around his dick. “Thought I was gonna burst.”

Jughead smiled down at her. “Maybe I’ll watch next weekend.”

The suggestion made Betty gasp under him and he felt a gush of fluids shooting out of her as she shook with a powerful orgasm, eyes rolling back in her head. Jughead soon followed her over the edge, cursing as he dumped a load of cum into the already considerable mess inside her.

Together, they lay on the mattress, basking in the afterglow.


	16. Veronica/any - embarrassment/squirting/anal insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica doesn't realize that her asshole maybe be stretched a little bit to much for her favourite plug

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/08/20/620/19860978.gif)

* * *

“Show Daddy your holes, Princess.”

Exhausted after an evening spent entertaining some of Daddy’s important business associates, Veronica rolled over on the hotel room bed. The sheets smelled like sex and she whined as Daddy pushed her knees up for her to grab.

Three big men had spent the last few hours fucking her silly, but she knew Daddy wasn’t about to miss out on playing with her when she was all warmed up. She wasn’t disappointed when two fingers sank into her slippery cunt, making her moan.

“Such a tight girl,” he chuckled, pumping the digits in and out of her. “I guess they spent more time in your ass”

Veronica nodded and shifted her hands, reaching down to cup her cheeks, displaying her gaping hole. She’d spent most of the night with at least 2 cocks up there.

“You’re leaking a bit, Princess. I think you need your favorite plug.”

Her eyes gleamed. “Oh, yes please, Daddy! I’ve been trying to hold all the cum in, but I need my plug!”

Hiram smirked at her and rubbed the cold, steel insertable through her slickness before teasing her twitching, red asshole.

It was something she loved, her favorite anal plug for several years and she clenched her ass, greedily gripping it as Daddy pushed the toy into her.

“Oh!” She said, feeling the flange of the toy bump the tender rim of her ass...but only for a moment before her contracting muscles sucked it deeper into her anal cavity.

Shocked, Veronica blinked at Hiram, who shook his head in amusement. “Well, I guess you’re a bit too stretched out for that plug, Princess.”

Shame warmed Veronica’s cheeks as she thought about the pretty, medium sized steel plug with its amethyst jewel. “It really went inside me?”

Hiram nodded, still finger fucking her, his thumb teasing her swollen clit. “Daddy can’t even see it. Your greedy not so little hole gobbled it right up.”

Veronica wanted to cover her flushed face, but she continued to hold her cheeks, flexing her pucker, feeling how open she still was, feeling cum oozing out of her ass. The thought of her asshole being too loose made her want to cry even as it made her cunt twitch.

“Daddy’s going to have to buy you a bigger plug, isn’t he, Princess?” Hiram asked, three fingers now working her drooling cunt. “You’re Daddy’s Anal Princess.”

Something about that phrase combined with the physical stimulation was too much and Veronica arched off of the bed, wailing as she came, her orgasm squirting messily from her. Even as she twitched and shook, she could feel Daddy’s fingers still working her sodden core, the wet slapping sounds filling the room.

A second orgasm hit on the tail of the first, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

When Veronica came to, Daddy was fucking her ass and smiling down at her.

“Tell Daddy what you are, Baby,” he urged, placing her old plug by her cheek.

Up close, it looked so big.

With a smile, she breathed, “I’m Daddy’s Anal Princess.”


	17. SERPENT GIRLS/NORTHSIDERS - prostitution, public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents need money, so FP and Jughead decide to hold an auction to raise - they take offer Cheryl, Toni and Betty to the Southside and offer them to the highest bidders.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/ab/zTTsHhe0_o.gif)

* * *

“What?”

“Are you kidding me with this sexist crap?! This is worse than the dance!”

“You can’t be serious!”

Jughead glanced at FP, who nodded. “Look, I know it sounds...bad, but it’s in the Serpent bylaws. In times of great financial need, the three prettiest female Serpents are auctioned off until they’ve brought in enough cash.”

“We need a new bar,” FP said mildly. “It’s an honor, really. It was a unanimous vote for you three.”

“Not really helping, Dad,” Jughead said with a wince. He didn’t really like the idea, but...bylaws were bylaws. “Either you do your part or you’re out.”

“Pimping us out like whores,” Toni muttered, but that was the strongest protest she, Cheryl or Betty gave.

* * *

It took a few days to set up the auction and spread the word around the North Side, but on Saturday the Serpents set up a small stage in a field on the edge of town. A couple hundred men from Riverdale and Greendale showed up, eager to see the girls on offer.

As the clock hit 10am, Jughead nodded to FP, who led the girls out onto the stage. Hoots rang out from the crowd at the sight of their nubile, naked bodies even as the girls kept their eyes lowered, wrists bound with heavy leather straps.

Sure, they might have been going along with the auction (reluctantly), but there were traditions to uphold.

“Gentlemen, thank you for coming,” Jughead said, addressing the crowd. “As you can see, we weren’t kidding when we said the girls on the block here today would be spectacular. Step up, take a look. Bidding will begin in one hour.”

The men were already circling the stage, hands reaching up to stroke smooth legs. Betty yelped when someone slapped her ass.

They’re covering their tits!” A voice yelled and Jughead sighed.

“Arms up, Girls. No being shy,” he said and watched as the girls slowly raised their bound hands. FP stepped up and moved their hands so they were behind their heads, causing the girls to arch their backs and push their tits out.

It was actually a damn sexy display.

After everyone got the chance to stroke, spank and fondle the girls, Jughead nodded to TallBoy, who held up a pre-lettered poster board that read:

Cheryl Blossom  
Age: 17  
5’5”  
Natural Redhead  
33-24-36  
34C  
Lesbian  
Anal Virgin

“Who’s going to start us off?” Jughead asked. “24 hours with Miss Cheryl Blossom as your slave...anyone offering $5000?”

A flurry of bids came in and soon the number tripled. As the offers slowed, Jughead prompted, “Don’t let the lesbian thing stop you, she knows her way around a cock.”

He didn’t know if that was true or not, but he figured she could fake it.

Cheryl wound up being sold to Hiram Lodge for $23,100.

Next up was Toni.

Toni Topaz  
Age: 17  
5’3”  
Pierced Nipples/Clit hood  
34-24-36  
32C  
Bisexual

David Galameau, who owned the local mall, snapped Toni up with a greedy look in his eye. It had been a battle over her between him and Evan Napolitano, who ran a real estate development company. Like Cheryl, Toni brought in over $20K.

Betty Cooper  
Age: 17  
5’6”  
Natural Blonde  
32-25-34  
32B  
Straight

Jughead really didn’t want to auction off his girlfriend, but...like her, he had to obey the rules of being a Serpent. He was kind of proud that there was a fight over her, but in the end…

“Sold, to Chuck Clayton for $19,000.”

Betty grimaced as Chuck smirked up at her. “Me and most of the team went in on your fine ass together, Cooper. We own you.”

Well, shit.

The crowd that hadn’t won a girl began to disperse, but FP shouted, “Same time next week, Boys!”

They would be doing this for at least a month.

* * *

David Galameau was in his 50’s, balding and heavyset...so not Toni’s type. He looked like he’d been punched in the nose a few times and it had never been set properly, so it sat crookedly in the middle of his red, sweaty face.

At the auction, she’d seen the hungry, lustful look in his eyes, but once they were alone in his car, he seemed a bit nervous...though not nervous enough to keep from reaching over to rub her thigh.

Hearing who had bought Cheryl and Betty, Toni thought maybe she got off easier. If she played her cards right, maybe she could get through this with minimal hassle.

“So, David,” she said lightly, trying to keep her voice pleasant. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about what you like.”

He jerked the wheel in surprise, but recovered before he hit anything. “Damn,” he swore under his breath, knuckles white as he clutched the steering wheel. His eyes darted to her and she kept smiling. “I want...uh...will you do anal?”

Toni nodded. “I can do that,” she agreed, thinking that if that was his kinkiest wish, she’d definitely been the lucky one.

* * *

“Mmmmph!” Cheryl cried out through the spider gag in her mouth, tottering unsteadily on the trashy, 8” clear platform heels she had been forced to wear. Normally, she would have been graceful enough to manage moving smoothly on them, but the faux leather ankle cuffs, linked by a short chain, kept her strides off balance.

Her wrists were similarly bound, held at the small of her back by cheap cuffs. Clamps pinched painfully at her nipples and clit, connected by a thin silver chain that led to a leash...a leash that was held in Hiram Lodge’s hand.

The man occasionally gave the leash a tug, forcing her to shuffle faster as he led her around the Whyte Wyrm. A wide black collar had been fixed around her neck, completing the ‘ensemble’ Hiram had forced her to wear. Before he’d snugged it tight around her slender neck, he’d held it up so she could see the word on the pleather, spelled out in glittery studs.

CUMDUMP

All around her, Ghoulies leered at her, hooting and licking their lips. She saw Malachi’s glowering and Penny Peabody cackling. The blonde had done her hair and make up to Hiram’s specifications, teasing her red locks and layering on the make up to make Cheryl look as stereotypically cheap and trashy as possible to add to her humiliation.

“Don’t worry boys, you’ll all get to play with her,” Hiram assured them, a smirk on his face. “I won’t monopolize her all night.”

“Fu oooo!” Cheryl tried to shout at him, but Hiram merely yanked the leash and made her squeal.

Dropping the chain for a moment, Hiram signaled the bartender for a drink. “I think you should dance for us first,” he said, sipping the amber liquid as Cheryl stood there, surrounded by people who despised her, naked and powerless.

She tried to spit at him this time, but the gag only allowed her to drool on herself. He could go to hell if he thought….

A rough hand grabbed her hair and jerked Cheryl’s head back. She yelped, the sudden motion causing her abused tits to bounce and that tugged on her aching clit. A small cup was tipped into her open mouth and she tasted a sour sweet powder, felt small pops on her tongue. A bottle was then put to her lips and she was made to swallow 4 gulps of tequila, washing down the Jingle Jangle and Fizzle Rocks.

Oh shit.

She’d barely had time to process this when she heard a buzzing sound and felt a sharp bite of pain.

“Ahhh!” She squealed, trying to scurry away even as she turned and saw Penny holding an ElectroShank.

“Dance, Bitch!” Penny growled, hand darting out and jabbing the shock prod against Cheryl’s puffy pussy mound.

Pain lanced through Cheryl’s body and her muscles spasmed as she wailed. White hot explosions seemed to go off behind her eyes….

Even when the shocks stopped, she was shaking, hunched over on her knees. When had she fallen? She didn’t like the idea of blacking out around these people.

“I said dance.”

The buzz of the ElectroShank was a menacing threat to emphasize the words.

Face red with pain, fear and shame, Cheryl climbed shakily to her feet and began to dance for Hiram and the Ghoulies.

* * *

“Stuck up little bitch. Not so high and mighty anymore, are you?”

Chuck hadn’t even waited to get Betty away from the auction field to begin taking out his anger on her. He’d dragged her off of the stage and the Bulldogs, minus Archie and Moose, had circled them. With her hands bound, she didn’t have any choice as she was manhandled into a face down, ass up position.

As he fucked into her, entering with one rough stroke, Betty was glad that her cunt was wet from all the people who had rubbed her clit while she had been on the auction block. Clearly, he wasn’t going to see to her pleasure or comfort, treating her like a living fleshlight to punish her for getting him kicked off the football team.

A hand grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head up and a cock entered her mouth without a word. She gagged at the taste and smell. Clearly, not someone who paid attention to personal hygiene. Yuck.

“How’s it feel to be pimped out by your boyfriend, Cooper?” Chuck sneered, big hands gripping her hips with bruising force. “Our little playbook doesn’t seem so bad next to selling you three off, huh?”

Betty grunted. That wasn’t the same! When the boy in her mouth pulled back, she began to protest, but was distracted when he came all over her face. Before she could recover, another player replaced him.

“Can’t admit you’re nothing but a hypocritical whore?” Chuck grunted, slamming deep enough to make her squeal as he came. He kept fucking her through his orgasm, obviously intending to cause her as much discomfort as possible.

Asshole.

She was surprised when the boy fucking her mouth came without warning and she gagged, cum spilling from her mouth and shooting out her nose. Coughing and gasping for air only bought her a moment of reprieve before another cock slammed down her throat.

“You better swallow this time, Slut!” He snarled. “Didn’t your big sister give you any tips on how to suck a dick before she went all looney tunes?”

Unable to reply with his cock in her mouth, Betty glared up at him, but the intensity of her glare was diminished as another Bulldog sprayed his load all over her face.

“I want her ass!”

Oh, this was going to be a long 24 hours.

 

As expected, Toni found she could control David fairly easily. Clearly, he wasn’t used to hot girls being nice to him, so she poured on the charm.

When he asked to see her naked, she stripped and danced for him, letting him gawk at her nubile curves and smooth skin. Poor guy seemed close to cumming in his pants when she told him he could touch her.

He did cum when she sat on his lap and rubbed her ass on his covered cock.

“Oh God,” he gasped, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to….”

Toni shushed him and patted his knee. “Don’t worry, we’ve got all night,” she told him, then cocked her head to the side. “You wanna watch me play with my ass? Gotta lube and stretch before you can fuck me.”

Her offer was met with an enthusiastic nod and Toni only hoped Cheryl and Betty were having as easy a go as she was, but...she highly doubted that was the care.

* * *

“Mmmmghhhh!” Cheryl wailed, drool leaking from her mouth, her bright red lipstick hopelessly smeared. Since dragging her into the back room, Hiram had forced several orgasms from her, during and between rounds of fucking her mouth, ass and cunt.

If Cheryl had been in her right mind, she would have wondered what kind of super viagra the man was on, cuz damn, he had the refractory period of a particularly horny high school boy.

But she wasn’t in her right mind. Cheryl Blossom was lost in a haze of drug fueled lust, her body pulsing with need. It overpowered her exhaustion and kept her from passing out in the wake of this particularly intense orgasm.

“You got the floor all wet, Slut,” Hiram informed her. He was relaxing in his chair as she rode his cock, doing all the work and bouncing herself on his lap. A vibrator was taped to her thigh, still pressed firmly against her raw, aching clit. When she’d cum, she’d squirted forcefully all over the floor again.

“Uh?” Was all she could say to his comment as she continued to work her ass up and down his shaft. Her thighs trembled, but she forced herself to lift up, almost off of him, before dropping back down to bury him deep in her no longer virgin hole.

A hand slapped her cunt, making her squeal and writhe on his cock. “You really are an empty headed little fuck doll, aren’t you?” He laughed. “Give you a cock to be used by and bye bye brain cells. You should be thankful I bought you.”

His hands grabbed her hips and Hiram began to arch up under her, his hips slapping against her round ass. Even in her strung out stare, she knew this meant he was about to cum. Cheryl whined and he turned up the power on the vibrator, dragging another orgasm from her spent body. The contractions of her ass caused him to cum as well and he dumped another load into her now battered bowels.

Unable to hold herself up, she collapsed back against Hiram, who shoved her off of his lap, not caring that she fell to the floor. Shaking, Cheryl lay in a heap, cum oozing from her pussy and ass as the vibrator continued to buzz relentlessly against her clit. 

She was only vaguely aware of Hiram shouting, “I’m done with her. Have fun, Boys!”

* * *

After every member of the football team had at least one go at each of her holes, Chuck had loaded Betty into the bed of his truck. He ad some of the other Bulldogs had tied her down, spread eagle. When she protested, one of them slapped duct tape over her mouth.

Chuck drove through town, honking whenever he passed another truck. This would make them look at the sign painted on the back of the cab.

BULLDOG BITCH  
Then they would look down and she her, naked, covered in cum, a pool of fluids collecting between her lewdly spread legs.

It was humiliating.

Everyone in town knew about the auction.

They would know she had agreed to be sold off like she was some kind of cheap prostitute.

Not that she had been cheap...though the other girls had sold for more.

That was kind of insulting.

Tied down as she was, Betty couldn’t tell where she was. She’d been able to see taller buildings as they drove through town, but houses seemed to be below her current line of sight.

When the truck came to a stop, Betty didn’t know if she should be relieved or worried.

Worried was probably the right option.

they had brought her to Riverdale High School. when she was released from the truck bed, the tape was torn from her mouth, only to be replaced by a dog bone shaped gag that fit between her teeth and was held in place by a strap around her head. Strange, paw like gloves were locked around her hands and one of the players put a headband on her that had floppy ears.

If that wasn't humiliating enough, when she was forced onto her hands and knees, Chuck shoved a fat butt plug with a silicone tail into her already sore asshole. It wagged as she crawled, which a collar and leash made her do behind the boys.

She was paraded down to the football field, where they ordered her to stay draped over a bench on the sidelines. The boys then proceeded to play football, not in gear and pads, but still fairly rough.

Occasionally, one of them would run over and fuck her, hard and fast, using her body to get off before rejoining his friends…..

* * *

If only all men are so easily delighted by the sight of an oiled ass clapping, Toni mused, then smiled to herself. David certainly was.

After getting to fuck her ass, an event that had only lasted a few minutes, he seemed content to lounge around and just watch her. That was okay. Toni knew she was fucking hot and did enjoy his very obviously sincere appreciation.

It was hard to believe he’d paid so much for this. Kinda sad almost. Sure, he was a weird, pudgy older guy, but he wasn’t a total jerk and she knew plenty of women would be happy to be with him considering the kind of money he had to throw around.

Toni would never understand rich folks, but for once their oddness seemed to be working in her favor.

* * *

Over the course of the night, Cheryl found herself passed around The Whyte Wyrm. She was only aware of what was happening about half of the time and that was perhaps a blessing. Still, her dazed state meant that they had to work extra hard to make her scream or to humiliate her.

Penny forcing empty beer bottles into her cunt and ass and then making her walk around, protruding necks clanking together until they slipped out of her stretched and cum slick holes had definitely made her whimper with shame.

“You know, for a dyke, you seem to love cock,” Malachai laughed, hoisting Cheryl up onto the bar and spreading her legs wide and putting her swollen, red, sagging cunt and asshole on display. Cum flowed out of her holes, creating a pool on the worn bartop. “How many fit in these sloppy holes?”

Without warning, he shoved two fat dildos into her pussy, which made Cheryl yelp in surprise, but that was by far not the worst thing that had happened to her. The third dildo made her sob and shudder and the Ghoulies hooted and hollered as Malachai forced her to hold her knees while he pushed the three toys in and out of her.

When Penny shoved her fist into Cheryl’s battered asshole, the redhead came with a strangled cry. Her whole body shuddered and the dildos shot out of her cunt with wet, slurping plops.

“Feels like I’ve got my hand in a bowl of custard,” the blonde mocked, twisting her wrist and watching as Cheryl’s belly bulged. Penny pulled her hand back roughly and the sucking sound of its exit filled the air. “God, you’re disgusting.”

Cheryl couldn’t even scream when Penny jabbed the shock prod against her mound. She went stiff and shook, mouth open, eyes rolling back as electricity coursed through her. Exhausted, her bladder let go and she pissed herself before passing out.

* * *

After a few hours on the football field, they moved into the locker room, where she was once again bent over a bench, this time bound with jock straps and athletic socks. They took the bone gag away, but only to make use of her mouth.

Chuck grabbed her ponytail and forced her to look up at him. “Open up, Bitch!” he sneered and Betty obeyed figuring that there was no use in fighting. What was sucking another dick after all this?

She gagged and closed her mouth when hot piss hit her tongue.

“You want it on your face then?” Chuck laughed, not releasing her as she squirmed, feeling the hot, acrid fluid splashing all over her face.

Betty could only close her eyes as he finished and left her there, urine dripping from her chin. She could feel the cum rolling down her thighs and churning in her bowels, held in place by the tail plug. The fake puppy ears flopped as she hung her head to cry.

Ignoring her tears, one of the Bulldogs began to fuck her, commenting, “I ain’t never fucked any chick this wrecked before. Cunt looks like an open faced Roast Beef Sandwich with Gravy.”

The other boys laughed as she just moaned.

* * *

David dropped Toni off at the field a few minutes before his 24 hours were up. He thanked her for her time and she gave his cheek a pat before hopping out and heading over to where Jughead and FP were waiting.

“All good, Tiny?” FP asked and she nodded.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” she said with a casual shrug.

Jughead looked her over, noting that she’d been allowed to shower and make herself presentable, and nodded in agreement. David had even given her a shirt to wear.

At exactly 12 noon, a black car roared up and Malachai stepped out. Smirking, he opened the trunk and hauled Cheryl out, dazed and naked, save for her high heels. She stumbled and fell to her knees as he tossed a sneer at Jughead before jumping back into the car and speeding off.

Toni ran to her girlfriend, who was groaning, a hand pressed to her distended belly. “What the hell?” she said, placing a hand on Cheryl’s back and feeling the dried cum and sweat on her skin.

“Gotta take the plug out,” FP advised as he joined them, reaching down and giving a tug on something lodged in Cheryl’s ass. The girl whimpered and moaned, but soon it was free and she gasped in relief as a milky mess of water, alcohol, cum and piss poured out of her gaping hole.

Toni stared at the mess spilling out of Cheryl and pooling on the grass. “Did they give her a cum enema?”

FP wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

Tires squealed as Chuck Clayton’s truck pulled up. He looked way too satisfied as he opened the door, revealing Betty’s blonde head in his lap, her lips stretched around his cock. “Out you go!” he said, using her hair to pull her up, cum and drool leaking from her lips. Like Cheryl, she could barely stand and tumbled to the grass as Chuck drove off.

Jughead ran over to check on Betty and then carried her back to where Toni, Cheryl and FP were.

“Well, I guess we should get them cleaned up,” FP said and TOni nodded.

They had a lot of recovery to do before next week.


	18. CHERYL/VARIOUS BLOSSOMS - dubcon, gangbang, incest kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Blossom family member has their role, no matter how distant they are, Cheryl's job is to service all of them.

On their 16th birthday, Cheryl Blossom stood with her twin brother Jason before the elder board members of Blossom Maple Farms Inc. It was a family tradition for each Blossom to be assigned their corporate position on this birthday and it was something she had been eagerly awaiting. Cheryl knew she was more than smart enough for management, though she doubted that would happen. Their family was old fashioned and favored boys as leaders.

Perhaps public relations or marketing then?

From his seat at the table, Great Uncle Thaddeus spoke. “Jason, my boy, we’ve always known you are destined for great things. Smart, handsome, a natural leader...a Blossom man through and through.”

Murmurs of approval rose up from the other men at the table. Cheryl felt a surge of pride, delighted for her brother. He was her favorite person in the world and he deserved all the praise offered to him.

“It has been decided,” Thaddeus continued, “that you will follow in your father’s footsteps. Learn from him and, when he retires, you will have his position. Of course, you will take your seat on the board now that you are of age.”

Cheryl gave Jason’s arm a congratulatory squeeze as he smiled. This was wonderful. She hoped it meant the Elders were in a good mood. When they were, it was always better for everyone.

“Cheryl.” She straightened as her name was spoken. This was it. The path of her life was about to be set. Thaddeus eyed her. “You are as lovely as your parents promised, but your sharp tongue will get you into trouble. You need to learn your place.”

Her heart fell. “I’m sorry, Uncle, I’ll….”

“Silence!” He snapped, face going red at the interruption. “You too will follow in someone’s footsteps. As of today, you will be replacing your cousin Abigail. She has served the family well and is due her retirement.”

Horror washed over Cheryl. For the past 16 years, Cousin Abigail had been the ‘comfort’ provider for the male members of the family. She had been at their beck and call to indulge their every sexual whim and urge. It was no secret among family that was her job and everyone else benefited, the men in better moods and many pure Blossom children had been produced. Currently, Abigail was on pregnancy #18 and had produced 27 healthy, red headed babies.

She was only 32.

“But I…”

“We have been informed of your...proclivities,” Thaddeus sneered, disapproval dripping from his tone. “Such perverse behaviors are not fitting of a Blossom. You will learn what a woman is meant to do as out new Comfort Girl. You will continue your high school education, but outside of school hours you will respond promptly to any call you receive on this phone.”

He pushed a sleek, pink phone across the table and, with a shaking hand, Cheryl picked it up.

She had no choice.

This was her family.

“Any man listed as Favorite receives precedence over the general directory of all Blossom men.”

Swallowing nervously, Cheryl touched the Favorites tab on the phone directory and scrolled through the names: Albert, Arthur, Bentley, Brock, Claudius, Clifford, Elbert, Elmore, Felix, Ferdinand, Francis, Garfield, Herbert, Humbert, Hunter, Jason, Justin, Maynard, Norbert, Norman, Olaf, Orville, Piers, Ragnar, Rainer, Ronald, Rudolph, Skip, Thadius, Thelonius, Tristan, Wald, Xanthus, Zachariah….

Cheryl’s stomach twisted at the thought that this was the short list.

“Take off that dress, Cheryl,” Thadis rumbled. “I want to see if you’re worthy.”

It was rare to be selected as a Comfort Girl. Abigail had held the position for such a long time and had given the family so many babies. Everyone claimed it was an honor...even as they whispered about Abigail behind her back.

Now Cheryl knew she’d be whispered about, knew her mother would call her “The Blossom Whore” as she had Abigail. 

There were ten men in the room, including Jason, her father, uncle Claudius and cousin Aston. The other 6 men were all elders, around Grandma Rose’s age.

She did not want to strip for them.

But she did.

Lowering her eyes, Cheryl reached back and drew down the zipper of her red Zara pencil dress. She couldn’t look anyone in the eye as the fabric slid along her skin, falling to the floor to puddle around her shiny black Louboutin heels. A part of her wished she’d worn plain underwear, but that morning she’d chosen Fleur of England lingerie, a gorgeous Margaux strap balcony bra in wine red with matching Ouvert briefs and sheer, silky thigh high stockings whose lace rope hugged her creamy thighs.

It was a special day and she’d wanted to feel pretty.

Jason offered her his hand and she stepped out of her dress.

For the next several minutes, she was told to walk around the room so everyone could get a good look at her. There were grunts of approval and a few of the older men took the opportunity to squeeze her ass and grab at her tits.

Cousin Aston tried to pull her onto his lap, but Uncle Claudius slapped him upside the head.

“Have a seat, Jason,” Thadius rumbled, pointing to a comfortable looking chair. “As it’s your birthday and the day you join the family business, you get to have her first.”

Jason’s eyes were wide as they met Cheryl’s, but she could see the hard line of his cock under his trousers.

Well, if she had to fuck a family member, at least she loved Jason.

Her brother’s cock was pale and pretty and made her gasp as she straddled him and sank down onto him. Her virginity torn away, she sat there for a long moment, trying to adjust until Jason groaned. He gripped her ass, helping her ride him, slowly at first. Cheryl bit her lips, fingers clutching at his shoulders, feeling all the heated gazes on her body.

Until this day, Cheryl had always been a little embarrassed about how wet her pussy seemed to be, soaked all the time. The slickness made this easier and as the motion and friction built, her body began to react. Soon, the sounds of Jason’s hard cock plunging into her sodden cunt echoed through the room.

“Chery!” Jason groaned, leaning in and pressing his face into her neck. “Cheryl, I’m gonna….”

“I know,” she gasped, knowing this was expected of them. “I know, Jason.”

He made a strangled noise before slamming up into her with brutal force. “Oh!” Cheryl cried, an intense wave of pleasure crashing over her as she felt Jason’s cock jerking inside her, flooding her fertile, unprotected womb.

“I came in you,” Jason gasped, sounding a bit panicked. “I came in you!”

“That’s the point, Son,” Clifford said, startling Cheryl. When had he gotten so close?

Her thoughts were disrupted when Daddy dragged her out of Jason’s lap and onto his own. He was longer and thicker than Jason and Cheryl winced as he thrust up into her without concern. “Ow, Daddy!” She yelped as he bounced her on his dick.

“Cheryl, Do. Not. Embarrass. Me,” Clifford snapped, punctuating each word by slamming deep into her. “You will take what you are given.”

She glanced back at the other men and saw them all watching her, some stroking themselves. Her pussy throbbed, already sore and tender. It was going to be a long day.

A hand snagged her long hair, pulling her head back. Uncle Claudius looked down at her and he growled, “Do you want to be a good girl, Cheryl? A worthy Blossom?”

Despite the pain she was in, Cheryl nodded. “Yes, Uncle.”

He nodded, then pushed her face down onto her father’s shoulder.

Cheryl moaned in dread as she felt slick fingers probing at her tight asshole. Each time he pressed at her pucker, she flinched, crying as he pushed a finger inside.

“Don’t fight your uncle!” Clifford snapped, grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, holding her still even as he continued to ravage her pussy.

Claudius’s finger slid in and out, over and over. Something cool and slippery was smeared over her hole and she groaned as two fingers entered her.

Cheryl’s whole body trembled, covered in sweat as she was pinned between her father and uncle. She felt Claudius’s fingers move away, only to be replaced by his cock.

“Oh God!” She sobbed as the blunt head forced its way into her barely stretched asshole. She wept as she was bounced on two identacle cocks that sawed in and out of her until they were both balls deep. All she could do was shake and moan and hope it would end soon.

Almost as one, both men grunted and pushed into her, flooding her cunt and bowels.

Unlike with Jason, Cheryl took no pleasure in this event.

When Claudius pulled out of Cheryl’s ass, she felt her previously tight asshole gaping open, cum running down her legs. Her father carried her to the conference table and lay her exhausted body on it. She could feel their cum running out of her and beginning to pool under her ass.

For a moment, she thought it was over, until she heard….

“Who’s next?”


	19. CHERYL/EDGAR or FARMIES - breeding, cheating, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn wasn't lying when she told Toni, "The farm if fulfilling Cheryl in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/ee/D40LfHK5_o.gif)

* * *

All her life, Cheryl had felt that there was something missing inside her. Not the aching void left by Jason’s loss, but something deeper and even more visceral. It wasn’t until she met Edgar that she realized what was missing was God’s love.

Thankfully, Edgar wis willing to grace her with just that.

“In this sacred space, you can feel it, can’t you, Cheryl?” Edgar murmured in her ear. They lay tangled in soft sheets, the dim light of the room making everything a little hazy...or perhaps that was just how things were here.

Sometimes, she got to see Jason here and the more of God’s love she took in, the longer he stayed. So...it wasn’t cheating on Toni, since she was having a religious experience.

“I feel it,” she gasped, her legs wrapped around his hips as Edgar thrust into her. His cock churned in the cum left behind by other faithful members of the farm. Each of the men who had come to her had been anointed by Edgar and thus were Chosen to spread God’s love.

Edgar’s hand cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he placed the sacramental wafer on her tongue. Bliss always followed this and Cheryl moaned softly, eyes falling shut as she clutched at the silky sheets that covered the bed.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to come to me, Cheryl,” Edgar said and she could feel him moving faster. “It takes a very special woman to realize how much they need God’s love to fill them. Not all are willing to take it.”

“I do,” she gasped, her whole body tingling with Euphoria. “I do need it. I’ll take it all. I live for God’s love.”

* * *

He knew she meant it. His pretty little flower was so starved for affection that she had been terribly easy to manipulate.

“You were made for this,” he told her, running his finger over her lips to feed her the last traces of the aphrodisiac/hypnotic wafer. It was a wonderful drug that left those who ingested it horny, suggestable and very, very fertile. “You will carry God’s child and prove to everyone how much love you have taken.”

For her first week on the Farm, only he had lain with her, but after he was sure his seed must have taken hold, he’d begun sending in his most trusted male followers. In the future, she would bear them children too, so best lay the groundwork early.

Cheryl had taken to the idea of tangibly being filled with God’s love with gusto. Surprising, considering her sexuality. As Edgar loved to fuck a nice, warm, cum filled cunt on occasion, he was delighted to hear that she’d willingly allowed all 12 of his inner circle to take her before his arrival.

A shudder of pleasure rolled through her and Edgar felt her young cunt clench around him. “I want to make you and God happy,” she breathed and Edgar saw a certain flush on her cheeks.

“You do, Cheryl...I think when I’m done, you’ll be able to see Jason again,” he said, then smiled. “Your brother sees how special you are. He always knew. He’s so proud of you. He wants to share God’s love with you.”

“Oh!” Cheryl half sobbed, her body tensing as her cunt spasmed around him. Edgar reveled in the sensation of her muscles milking his cock, pulling him over the edge to orgasm. He thrust deep, emptying his cum into her already fertilized womb, one hand spread possessively over her still flat belly.

When he finally pulled out of her, he admired the way cum just poured out of her well fucked pussy. Gobs of it gushed out, slipping between her cheeks and eventually wetting the mattress under her bottom.

Using two fingers, he scooped up most of the mess and pushed it back into her, enjoying the way she squeezed his fingers, cooing as she was lost in visions of her dead brother.

Edgar lifted her hips and propped them upon pillows. It wasn’t necessary, given that his seed had already taken hold, but he found the idea of pretty little Cheryl Blossom with a cunt full of cum to be one he enjoyed immensely...and he planned on enjoying her again as soon as possible.


	20. Cheryl/Hiram - deepthroat, dubcon, any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl needs cash, and there's only one thing Hiram wants for it.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bfb0bd5d017a46299214d3559385e94a/tumblr_oebgzg3VBf1ugt5s8o1_400.gif)

**********  
**********  
**********

“You want what?”

Cheryl Blossom stood in Hiram Lodge’s office, gawking at the man. Desperate for money, she had reluctantly come to him to ask for a job. She knew how smart she was and had dressed for a job in a blazer and sharp, appropriate dress.

Who wouldn’t want to hire her?

Hiram, of course, had to be an asshole.

“It’s simple. You want money. I want a particular service. You provide that service, I give you money,” he told her, smirking the whole time. “It’s a generous offer, really. Besides, if you don’t take it, you know you’ll wind up with more than those red lips stretched around a cock.”

Her cheeks flared red. He was right though. No one wanted to hire a Blossom. Her mother had been making noises about Cheryl coming to work for her at her brothel and, as her funds dwindled, that was looking like her only option.

An option that Cheryl was willing to do anything not to take.

“Fine,” she said, crossing her arms. “When do you….”

“Get over here on your knees,” he said...no, he commanded and Cheryl felt her heart rate jump.

Swallowing, she walked around Hiram’s desk, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He turned his chair and motioned for her to take up a position between his thighs. Cheryl sank to her knees gracefully, then reached for his fly when she realized he wanted her to do all the work.

His cock was long and firm, her small hand not able to fully encircle the shaft as she led the flushed head to her lips. Reluctantly, she wrapped her plump lips around the tip, cringing when he placed a hand on top of her head, urging her to take him deeper.

“Don’t be shy, I’m sure this isn’t the first cock you’ve sucked,” he said before trusting up and forcing himself into her throat. She gagged and tried to pull away, but Hiram had a grip on her hair and prevented her from escaping as he sawed himself in and out of her mouth and throat.

Saliva spilled from the corners of Cheryl’s mouth and wet sounds filled the room. “GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!” It was a fight to breathe as he fucked her face so roughly, but Hiram didn’t care, burying himself fully down her throat, her nose mashed against his pelvis.

“For a lezzie, you sure suck cock well,” he sneered as his dick invaded and battered her throat. When he held her head still, lodged deep inside, she feared she was going to pass out, but each time black began to creep into the edges of her vision he relented.

Cheryl had entered Hiram’s office trying to maintain a facade of power, but as her relentlessly used her, there was no question as to who was in charge.

Tears welled in her eyes as she felt his cock swell before a load of cum was unleashed into her gullet.

“That’s it, Slut, swallow it all,” he grunted, forcing her to continue to nurse on his cock until it began to soften on her tongue. Then he shoved her away with enough force to make her fall on her ass.

As Cheryl sat on the floor, he tossed some money at her.

“Be back here tomorrow, same time. Wear something pretty.”

Cheryl left Hiram’s office, trying to look as composed as she had upon entry. Her intention had been to get a job...and she’d kind of succeeded.

Paid cocksucker wasn’t an illustrious job, but it did seem to pay well enough.


	21. Betty/Chic+Alice: Dubcon/Voyeurism/creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is so shocked to walk in on Chic fucking Betty that she freezes and ignores the fact Betty keeps saying no.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2015/08/04/620/13347741.gif)

****************  
************

Both my daughters are whores, Alice Cooper thought as she stood frozen in the door of her daughter’s bedroom, a glass of wine clutched in her hand.

Betty was bent over the end of the bed, skirt pushed up around her waist, white cotton panties with little blue flowers around her knees. Her blouse was torn open, tits bouncing freely as he was fucked from behind, moaning all the while….

**_Oh, no, please...Chic….no, stop….._ **

Both my daughters are whores for a relative’s cock, Alice thought, sipping from the glass. At least Polly went for a cousin not her own brother.

Makeup streaked Betty’s face like the cheap slut she was as she turned her head. Her face crumpled and she cried out.

**_Mom, I didn’t want to...Help!_ **

Probably cumming for her brother, Alice mused, seeing Chic smirk slyly, hips moving hard and fast, making Betty writhe under him.

**_Oh God, please, no! Don’t! Stop!_ **

God can’t help you now, Alice thought as she drained her glass and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

More wine would help her drown out her daughter’s cries of pleasure as her son fucked her senseless.

More wine could help with everything. 

She’d need lots of wine it Betty went and got herself knocked up like Polly.

Filling her glass, she ignored the gasps and cries and thumps from the room above.

Babies were much easier than teenagers.


	22. Betty/Any Anal degrading forced orgasm gape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While high on fizzle rocks Betty becomes nothing more than a warm hole to stick a cock in.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2019/02/11/620/20675020.gif)

*******************  
*******************

Hiram Lodge prided himself on providing his friends and business associates with the best entertainment at all his parties. The food was gourmet, the drinks flowed and the girls had to be flawless.

Veronica had always been popular, but after a few years, his princess didn’t have many secrets left to be enjoyed anew. Which was why Hiram had slipped high doses of Fizzle Rocks and Jingle Jangle to Veronica and Betty Cooper this evening.

While Veronica humped a pillow and sucked his cock like a pro, he watched the lithe blonde writhing on cock after cock as she was passed around the room. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, mouth open, moans spilling from her pink lips whenever she wasn’t busy gagging on dick.

It was quite clear Betty was no virgin, not with how she was reacting, but no one seemed to mind. Her mindless, drugged enjoyment of being stuffed full of cock was far more entertaining than the whines of a virgin.

At the moment, Betty was naked, straddling Homer Beaufort McMasters, an oil baron who looked like Fat bastard from those dreadful Austin Powers movies. The big man was bouncing her on his cock, slamming up into her now well fucked asshole with ease. Her similarly used cunt was swollen and leaking copious amounts of cum and cunt juices, making a mess of the upholstery.

“See if you can make the slut squirt again!”

So far, that had happened force times, really quite impressive. From her flushed face and huffing breath, Hiram figured she was close to bursting again.

“This one really loves it up the ass, Hiram!” Homer grunted as Betty keener, pretty little tits jiggling. “Haven’t even touched her clit and she’s primed to go!”

From his seat, Hiram could see how flushed and puffy Betty’s clit was and he nodded to Homer. “Since she’s been such a good sport, why don’t you throw her a bone?”

Immediately, Homer swung a chubby hand and slapped Betty’s clit sharply.

The girl screamed, body going taut as an orgasm rocked her and fluids sprayed from her core like a fountain. Clearly, Homer enjoyed this and swore as his balls emptied themselves in her asshole.

For nearly a full minute, Betty gasped and spasmed, twitching on Homer’s lap before she was lifted off of him and her swampy cunt was dropped onto another dick. She moaned, slumping over, but was pinned against the man when another guest shoved himself into her leaking asshole from behind.

Hiram watched as she was used as a cumdump, his hand on Veronica’s head, and contemplated the logistics of adding Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz to his next soirée.


	23. CHERYL/EDGAR/FARM: dubcon, cumplay, breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Toni goes to confront Cheryl at the Farm, she finds her ex has fully settled in to being the Farm's fucktoy and breeding stock.

[](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/03/27/620/19294131.gif)

****************  
***************

Toni wanted to slap that smarmy smirk off of Edgar Evernever’s cult leadery face. Cuz damn it, she was sure this fucker was pulling some kind of Charles Manson meets Keith Raniere bullshit and she was not going to let Cheryl get sucked in any further.

She shouldn’t have let it get this far really. Betty was kind of sanctimonious, but the girl had been yelping about the farm being bad news for ages like a chihuahua on crack. For months, Toni had rolled her eyes, shrugging it off as some kind of new age, hippie self help shit.

If they could help Cheryl get a handle on her issues, power to them.

Of course, that was before she’d seen Cheryl walking through the all at school, all busy busy with Evelyn Evernever (creepy stalker girl)...wearing matching, flowing dresses.

Oh hell no.

Cheryl Blossom did not wear clothes that looked like a Hippie had exploded on a Little House on the Prairie costume.

No way was that happening without some kind of serious coercion.

The pack of students who were Farmies wouldn’t let her near Cheryl at school, so that evening Toni snuck onto the Farm. She figured it would be easy, but soon was caught by some of the men on guard.

Yeah, guards.

Like that didn’t scream suspicious nonsense afoot.

They took her to Edgar’s fucking inferno of an office and the man regarded her calmly.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t have you arrested for trespassing?” He said and Toni snorted.

“I bet you really want the Sheriff up here,” she said, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. “We aren’t breaking any laws. You on the other hand...what are you looking for, Antoinette?”

“Toni,” she snapped. “I want to see Cheryl. I know you’ve done something to her.”

Edgar blinked slowly at her. “We would never harm Cheryl. She is one of us, one of the Chosen, in fact.”

Toni stared at him. “The Chosen? What does that mean?”

To her surprise, Edgar stood up and went to the fridge, removing two bottles of water. He held them out to her, allowing her to choose which one she wanted before cracking open the other and drinking from it. She inspected the bottle in her hand, found it sealed and drank.

It was hot in the office.

“The Chosen are those in my flock who will usher in the future,” he said, then laughed when she gave him a look. “I suppose I’m being grandiose. Come along and see.”

He led the way out of the office and down a hall to a set of doors. Toni followed, the guards on her heels, clearly not trusting her. That was okay, she didn’t trust them.

The doors opened to admit them into a large, warmly lit room. There was soft music playing and incesce burning, but it didn’t cover the sounds of flesh on flesh or the smell of sex.

“What the Fuck?” Toni demanded, freezing, but the men pushed her further into the room. “I don’t want to see some orgy.”

Behind her, the door closed with an ominous thud.

Edgar slowly turned to face her. “I thought you wanted to see Cheryl?” He said mildly, gesturing toward the writhing bodies that she really didn’t want to focus on.

Oh God….

Reluctantly, Toni let herself look over toward the cluster of couches, where men and women were cavorting. It didn’t take long for her to pick Cheryl’s familiar form and lush red hair from the crowd.

Her ex was straddling a 30-ish man, her porcelain skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. Cheryl’s head was thrown back as she rode him, her hips rolling, tits bouncing prettily. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself, body coiled, ready for release.

“She’s lovely,” Edgar mused. “A perfect vessel to give birth to The Farm’s children. My children.”

Toni blinked, her eyes drifting from Cheryl’s blimp tits down to her taut...slightly rounded belly.

“Is she ...,” Toni gasped, feeling light headed and very warm.

A big hand landed on the back of Toni’s neck. “Three months along with triplets,” Edgar informed her. “It is God's will that we procreate.”

Bullshit...why was she feeling so dizzy?

 

Again, Toni blinked, unable to clear her head as she was led over to Cheryl. The redhead was now sprawled on the couch, languidly rubbing her belly as cum oozed out of her. From the amount pouring from her pretty, well fucked pussy, it was clear she’d taken quite a few cocks that day.

When she smiled and extended her hands, Toni couldn’t refuse and sank onto the cushions beside her. That the hands undressing her didn’t belong to Cheryl didn’t even register to her as important anymore.


	24. CHERYL/TONI/MINETTA - NONCON, CREAMPIE, HUMILIATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minetta stops Cheryl and Toni for speeding and decides to take advantage of them on the side of a deserted road.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/stealthficcer/85214691/3440/3440_900.gif)

***********  
***********

Michael Minetta rolled his eyes as he pulled to a stop some distance from the other car, which was rocking slightly. He could see the steamed up windows from there and wondered what horny kids had decided to try car sex in the middle of the god damn day. Sure, it was a fairly secluded spot, but come on.

The last time he’d caught a couple out here, the girl has sucked his dick in exchange for letting them go without telling their parents. That sounded damned good about now.

Strolling up to the window, he peered into the backseat and saw a pale, pert ass.

Nice.

A smirk on his face, he rapped on the window, causing the two in the car to startle. Minetta’s eyes widened when he realized he’d caught two girls 69-ing!

“Out of the car!” He roared, wrenching the back door open and reaching in to drag the two girls out!

“What the fuck!”

“Take your hands off of us!”

Forcing himself to frown, Minetta shook his head. “Neither of you are in a position to be making demands. Look at you! Lewd and lascivious behavior, public indecency...I’m going to have to take you both down to the station.”

As he let that sink in, Minetta reached for his cuffs. “No, stop, we weren’t hurting anyone,” Cheryl begged, trying and failing to cover herself with the flimsy camisole she wore even as he cuffed Toni’s hands behind her back.

The Serpent slut was naked, save her boots and a green Henley tank top, unbuttoned to reveal her pretty tits. With her arms bound behind her back, she couldn’t even try to cover her bald pussy.

“You were fucking in broad daylight,” he said, pulling out a second pair of cuffs. “Can’t buy yourself out of trouble anymore, Blossom.”

He grabbed Cheryl’s arm and spun her around, leaning close and sniffing her flame red hair. “Or maybe you can find some other way to convince me to let you go?”

Topaz’s face clouded over, but clearly she knew what he meant, understood how this was going to play out. “Fuck you,” she mumbled, but didn’t try to move. The girl didn’t like it, but she knew some things could work almost as well as money.

The Blossom bitch however snapped, “What’s that supposed to...HEY!”

She had the nerve to sound scandalized when he pulled her top down, snapping the flimsy little straps.

Minetta held her wrists in one hand as he opened his fly. “If you two little rug munchers don’t want to end up in jail, you’re going to do as I say,” he said, giving Toni a smirk. “Pussy for freedom.”

“You’re joking!” Cheryl gasped, struggling and he could almost smell her rising panic.

Fuck, that got him hard.

The skin of her ass was soft and smooth and Minetta licked his lips as he thrust between her thighs. Christ, she was soaked from her little backseat romp. Good, that would make this even easier.

“Stop! Please! Toni, he can’t do this!” The redhead pled, struggling, but she was no match for him.

There was delicious shame on Toni’s face when she said, “Assholes like him do this shit all the time, Babe. It’ll be over soon.”

Tired of the chitchat, he thrust up into the helpless girl, making her cry out in shock and probably some pain. Honestly, he really didn’t care. What he cared about was the hot, wet, tight hole between her thighs.

He pulled back slowly before pushing back in, the first few strokes slow and smooth before he began to up his pace. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted, wrapping a big hand around Cheryl’s throat. “Guess you sluts haven’t gotten around to fisting yet.”

Cheryl was crying outright now, still begging him to stop, but that only made him want to fuck her harder and deeper. When she howled, he was pretty sure his dick was battering her cervix. “You’ll be glad to be good and stretched out later,” he groaned as she bucked and twisted, trying to escape his pummeling cock.

“Eyes up, Topaz. Your girl’s a hot little fuck. Look at those tits bounce,” he said and the Serpent glared at him, her face flushed with rage and shame. “Get over here and lick her clit.”

“You’re a sick bastard,” Toni snarled, but she obeyed, walking over and sinking to her knees in front of Cheryl.

“No, no, no, nonononono,” Cheryl keener and Minetta could feel her cunt contracting around him even before Topaz started to lap at her juice box. Clearly, she’d been primed and ready to burst before his interruption.

He continued to hammer at her cunt, enjoying the way his balls slapped against Toni’s chin again and again. Cheryl sobbed and shuddered, her body building toward and unwanted climax. Smirking, Minetta nipped at her throat before growling, “Are you on the pill?”

A wail escaped Cheryl as her whole body locked up, shuddering with the force of her orgasm. Pussy juices soaked Toni’s face as the redhead squirted, her thighs shaking and jerking, cunt clamping down on his cock until it almost seemed to suck the cum right out of him.

He knew his load was bing pumped right into her unprotected womb and that made this all even sweeter. When he pulled out, leaving her cunt red and gaping, Cheryl all but collapsed onto Toni, gasping and trembling.

Minetta straightened his uniform and removed Toni’s cuffs.

“I’m letting you two off with a warning this time,” he said, cocking a brow at Toni. “You know what happens if I catch you out here again?”

The Serpent nodded, holding her girlfriend close, and he knew this was going to be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) [HERE](https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com) .


End file.
